


tearing at the seams

by perhapssoon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Character Development, Confrontations, Explicit Language, Family Dynamics, Feeling left out, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, Team Bonding, Tension, aviator is blind, break ups, sorta canon compliant, very gay at some points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Vintage lets the two halves flutter from his hands, expression one of grim satisfaction. He keeps eye contact with Skull, neither party looking away as the paper hits the floor."You and me?" His voice is quiet, dangerous. "We're done."





	1. spring cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't need a license when you've got no drive  
> It feels so right taking the wrong advice  
> They tell me one day that I'll pay the price  
> They're saying maybe I'll go up in flames  
> Maybe it'll blow up one day
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
> ik I already have a fic in the works (many many fics) but I wanted to get this out here first. This is canon compliant until chapter 35 as the manga may or may not go into skull n vintage’s relationship but yeah :)

When Goggles asked to hang out with Skull at Team Purple's base, the latter was almost afraid to say no. There had to be a reason why the entirety of Blue team now is in his house, rummaging through his stuff. Hurried apologies from Glasses and Headphones aren't helpful; he just sighs and helps them pull a box down from the top shelf of his closet, fully aware of what its contents are.

It’s spring cleaning, Goggles had insisted, though that look in his eyes made Skull think otherwise. It’s spring cleaning, Headphone had agreed, beads of sweat rolling down her face from nervousness. It’s spring cleaning, Glasses had yelped instinctively after dropping a box on the ground. It’s spring cleaning, Bobble had said in a way that Skull believed no one could match her enthusiasm over cleaning out dusty closets.

It’s spring cleaning. Yet here he is, staring down at the box as Goggles tears off the duct tape that the purple Inkling distinctly remembers slapping into place years ago. He wonders briefly if they chose this box on purpose as photographs, trophies, and trinkets shine out of the now-opened package. Bobble haphazardly tilts the box over, the objects inside spreading across the living room floor.

One photo lands face up at his feet and he looks away from it, instead concentrating on the four Inklings chattering over the mess of items from the box. 

Goggles holds up a trophy, one that Skull recognizes so clearly that it almost hurts. "Wow! Ah, this is shiny!"

"Put it down," Glasses admonishes with a quick glance over his shoulder at Skull -- he stares unblinkingly at him and he looks away. "You could break it!"

"Sorry sorry!" Goggles quickly places it on the ground and Skull wishes he could just take all the contents and throw them away. He'd rather memories go to waste instead of being prodded by Inklings he barely knew well.

"Look at this!" Bobble offers her teammates a photograph; Skull doesn't have to look to know that there are four Inklings on the front, smiling and laughing. The youth in all their faces is unbelievable, their grins not yet bitter, their gazes not yet hardened to stone. "Can you believe it?"

He knows what she's talking about.

Headphones leans over the pile to stare at it. "Oh my cod," she murmurs. "That's interesting."

Blue Team continue to go through the clump of objects while Skull just stands there silently. It's almost like they forgot about him, but with everything they find and show the others, he can't miss their quick glance at him, like they expect him to say something about it, to regal them with a tale about the context to it.

He refuses to talk.

His eyes drift to the door. None of his own teammates are here now, and he's glad for it at this point. Paisley and Stitch know next to nothing about this box except that they're not allowed to touch it, and Aviator...

Aviator is one of the reasons why the box exists. He is the _only_ reason why Skull doesn’t want this out in the open. He doesn't know Skull kept all this stuff, and Skull hopes it will stay this way.

It's the same stuff that Blue Team is currently sifting through, though their voices have quieted slightly. He looks over at them to see all four staring at him.

"Skull?" Headphones asks and he looks over at her rather reluctantly, already anticipating her question.

"Yeah?"

"How did you and Vintage fall through?"

He needs to stop predicting her words.

"It's a long story." That's all she needs to know. It should be enough information to make her stop asking.

She nods stiffly and looks away.

Goggles, however, isn't finished. "But you have all these pictures with him! These--" he flashes a couple at Skull and the purple Inkling ignores them. "--you look so happy! Why don't you like him anymore?"

_Why don't you like him?_

There are many things Skull can say, many things he wishes he can say. But what happened between him and Vintage were only between their teams, not for anyone else. 

"It's complicated."

"It doesn't look that complicated," Goggles forges on, despite warning looks from the rest of his teammates. "Plus, you four looked like a great team--"

_That's an overstatement._

"--and they look happy to be with you!"

He doesn't ask who 'they' are because he already knows. He knows that Goggles knows too. But he doesn't know the whole story. None of them do.

"That picture was taken a long time ago. It isn't relevant now."

"Then why do you have it?" The tone in Goggles' voice drops to seriousness all of a sudden. "You must've kept it for a reason."

Skull is saved from answering as the door makes a scratching noise, which can only mean someone coming inside. The only people to have the keys to this place are his teammates so--

"No time." He bends over and starts tossing everything into the box, Glasses and Headphones only helping once they realize the urgency. They manage to get everything into the box and Goggles picks it up, Skull not having any time to get it back from him as the door swings open.

Aviator stands in the doorway and almost gets bowled over by Blue Team being shooed outside. "Woah there."  
"Sorry Avi!" Glasses calls over his shoulder as they run down the street.

Aviator just shakes his head and steps over the threshold. "What was that about?" The question is aimed in Skull's direction, but there's no eye contact. There doesn't have to be.

"They were helping to clean the base," Skull says, partially because it's true, and partially because he's terrible at coming up with excuses. 

"Clean the base?" Aviator's eyebrows knit together. "Then why did they leave so quickly?"  
"Goggles," Skull lies. It's the only excuse where he doesn't have to elaborate. Aviator grins.

"Do I even need to ask?"

"No," Skull answers, smiling underneath his own bandanna despite the close call.

Aviator frowns then, as if he's trying to remember something. "I swear I had a reason for coming here--" 

He speaks at the same time as Skull says, "Aren't you supposed to be turfing right now?"

"No, yeah, I am. But we closed off early 'cause of the thing I can't remember." Aviator lets out a rueful laugh. "Guess I'll just bother myself with it until my brain can function."

"Suit yourself." Skull tugs at one of his wristbands. He needs to get that box from Goggles before that Inkling does anything stupid with it. But he can't really leave without an excuse, and he knows Aviator won't take a half-assed answer. His friend knows him too well for that.

"Oh, wait, now I remember!" Aviator spins to face Skull. "Paisley made it to S+9. She came down to tell me after the match. She wants to know if she's allowed to move up or not."

He doesn't need to explain why Paisley is hesitant on ranking up.

The mood in the room drops drastically, and Skull can feel the slight tension radiating off Aviator. He shrugs loosely even though Aviator can't see it. "She can rank up. It won't change that much."

"You sure?" Aviator asks.

"Yes."

"Alright." The second-in-command rocks back on his heels. "You need help with cleaning or anything?"  
"No, I think I'm good. We were done by the time Goggles started going a bit wild," Skull answers, feelings of guilt increasing with every lie that comes out of his mouth. 

"Chill." Aviator heads back to the door. "See you around then. Stitch wants Crust Bucket tonight, so join us outside the truck at seven, yeah?"

"Yeah." Skull watches his teammate leave, letting the anxiety rush off him in waves. He'd come so close to finding out and this was the closest Skull was ever going to let him. Aviator didn't need more trouble than he already had. Vintage wasn't worth that much anyway.

He looks at the floor and notices that the picture Goggles was asking him about lying at his feet. Apparently none of them noticed enough to shove it back into the box and he picks it up now, examining it. Aviator hadn't seen it there, of course, and Skull feels even worse for being thankful for that.

He knows this picture by heart because it used to hang on his wall, along with all the other photographs in the box. It's taped, clear white lines running down the center of the glossy paper, jagged rips separating the future separate teams.

On the very left is Omega, staring at the camera with the largest smile Skull has ever seen by her standards. That meant her lip was curled slightly upwards, but all four of them knew that when that happened, she was more than pleased. Vintage is on her right, smiling a bit more than she is, and it's enough to actually be visible. His eyes are brighter, a bit wider, and he has his arm slung around Skull. Skull in this picture is smiling too. His bandanna is hanging around his neck so his mouth is visible and he's holding the trophy that Goggles had taken out only moments earlier. Aviator is on the far right, a bit isolated, but happy nevertheless. His eyes aren't seen through his shades as the glare from the sun had made it almost blindingly so, but his grin is stretched so wide, Skull finds himself smiling slightly in return. The memories of this moment are warm, also bittersweet. He wishes things can go back to the way they were, but looking at Vintage in the photograph and comparing it to how he looks now, there isn't any going back. Not anymore.

He’s always had a terrible memory, even as a kid, but he can clearly remember when he first met Vintage. It’s ironic, in the end, because all he wants to do is forget it ever happened. 

But there’s no time to dwell on the past. He leaves the base with the intent to find Goggles as quickly as he can. That box hadn’t stayed in public for more than two seconds, and Skull planned to keep it that way. 

It was just a shame that his mind always wandered whenever he was alone. 


	2. first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to stuff. Vintage offers Skull a new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god idk what my upload schedule is anymore. im so sorry cause i used to upload every day n now im just like bleghsfudskf

S rank Splat Zones aren't that bad, but they get tedious without win streaks, and Skull's almost ashamed to say he had been on a losing streak for three games until this guy came onto his team.

Heavy Splatling, Splattershot, and an Aerospray PG. It’s not a terrible lineup, but Skull hopes that they’ll be better teammates than his past few matches. 

The match starts and the two frontliners zoom out in front, making it to the zones first. The Splattershot gets splatted a couple seconds later, leaving the Aerospray exposed on the zones. Skull takes position on one of the platforms — thank cod it’s Moray Towers — and snipes two Inklings in one shot. The Heavy Splatling makes its way a bit further down, unleashing its full charge and taking down the other half of the enemy team. 

The remaining ink burst from the Splatling is scattered across the zones, the Aerospray and Splattershot working from it to secure the area. The enemy team barely stands a chance from there; Skull’s range is absolute, and he uses it to his advantage. The Heavy Splatling stands on the outcropping just below him, taking out whoever escapes the Eliter’s range. Skull can’t believe the last time he’s had this much teamwork from anyone the past few matches, and the whistle blows with a knockout. 

When they go back to the lobby, Skull catches the Splatling user’s gaze before making his way over to the other Inkling. 

“You were good out there. The name’s Skull.”

The other looks at his outstretched hand for a second before seizing it. “Vintage.” His hands are freezing cold, but Skull finds himself concentrating on the other’s eyes instead. They’re a pale red, like the tips of his tentacles, and though they’re piercing, there’s some warmth in them. “You’re incredibly sufficient as well.”

“Thank you.” Skull tilts his head slightly. “I would ask what you’re doing in S rank when you can go higher—“

“Oh I would,” Vintage says with an air of confidence that Skull admires — however, his expression doesn’t change past his poker face. “My teams here don’t understand how to work objective.”

“You have a team?” 

Vintage shakes his head. “Not a permanent one. I have Omega. That’s all. You?”

“No.” In all honesty, Skull would prefer having a team than just being paired up randomly. He plays league with Aviator, but there are only so many games he can handle with half of his team not cooperating. He doesn’t really have to ask who Omega is. He assumes whoever they are, they’re good enough for Vintage to keep around. “I have one other friend and we play league sometimes.”

“League?” Vintage hums. “I’d ask to pair up today, but if you’re busy, you can do whatever. I’m not a dictator.”

Skull frowns. He told Aviator that he’d only play a few games before meeting him at the Cafe, but one more couldn’t hurt. Besides, Vintage is more than a little attractive, and that’s part of the bias that causes the purple Inkling to nod. “One game, then.”

Vintage smiles then; it’s a very drastic shift from his original composure, and Skull actually finds himself liking the other Inkling’s grin. “One game.”

One game turns into two, three, and before Skull can process anything, it’s getting dark. He says goodbye to Vintage before leaving the lobby, phone possessing one more contact than it did before. 

Aviator is waiting for him outside the Cafe, as the building itself had closed at least half an hour ago. His eyes are half-lidded, but for all Skull knows, the other Inkling is wide awake. He looks up when Skull approaches him, eyebrows raising slightly. “There you are. What took you so long?” It’s a genuine question instead of an accusation, but Skull still feels guilty. 

“Was playing league and met some guy. We ended up playing one too many games than I planned, so I’m sorry for being so late.”

“No, it’s fine.” Aviator pushes off of the wall and fully faces Skull. “But some guy?” The tone is his voice is teasing, and Skull finds an exasperated smile forming under his bandanna. 

“Yeah.”

“Tell me you at least got his number.”

“It’s not like that—“ Skull started to say, but Aviator just laughs and cuts him off. 

“Did you get his number?”

For some reason, his face burns. It’s a new feeling he’s not too keen on, but Aviator won’t be able to see it, thankfully. “Yes.”

“Name?”

“Vintage.”

“How in depth can you describe him? I doubt he’d let me touch his face.”

The image of Aviator slapping Vintage in the face comes to mind, but Skull holds off his laughter. “...He’s cute I guess.”

“That’s not a description,” Aviator tells him with a grin, “but we’re getting there.”

“He has a bowlcut,” Skull says, trying to ignore his friend’s knowing look. “Baseball longsleeve and mains Heavy Splatling.”

“Eye color?”

“Red. Like a pale sort of red, almost pink?”

Aviator hums in response. “You probably stared into them too much for you to know that.”

“We just met, Avi.” 

The sunglasses-wearing Inkling snorts. “Yeah. I know. It’s fun teasing you, you know that.”

Skull smiles despite himself. “I do.”

“Okay, change of subject—“ Aviator reaches inside his pocket and pushes a pastry bag into Skull’s hands. “I managed to snag the last one if you want.”

Skull takes the package with both hands. It’s still warm to the touch and his hearts warm as well just thinking of how long Aviator had waited with that in his pocket. “Thanks."

“No problem.” Aviator motions to Skull’s phone, the device unconsciously still clutched in his right hand. “You give him your number?”

“I have his,” Skull replies, preparing himself for the knowing grin on the other’s face. 

It comes, as expected. 

“Oh you do?” The real question isn’t the one Aviator just asked but Skull can sense it in his voice. 

“Yes to both.”

Aviator huffs. “I didn’t even ask the second question.”

“No, I just knew.”

A slight smile crosses the other’s face. He reaches forward and grips Skull’s shoulder, gently turning him in the direction of their apartment. “Well then. Let’s go, Romeo. Gotta figure out your game plan.”

"Don't call me that," Skull says, but he allows himself to be led back, one hand holding his phone, the other clutching his pastry. He has a feeling Aviator will make him text Vintage later, but he's all more concerned in the present for the time being, walking in comfortable silence next to his friend.

—

Aviator  _does_  make him text Vintage a couple days later, and Skull actually finds himself not regretting it one bit: Aviator always had that sense for doing the right thing and Skull learned early on to trust him with that. He may be missing one of his senses, but common sense wasn't one of them.

_[Skull] hey. it's skull._

There's barely a short pause before he gets a response.

_[Vintage] Hi. How are you, Skull?_

Seeing his name typed out on screen gives Skull a weird bubbly feeling and the purple Inkling types out a reply to try to ignore it.

_[Skull] i'm okay. you?_

_[Vintage] I'm decent._

_[Skull] that's good._

_[Vintage] Yes, I believe it is. Omega and her girlfriend want to make a team with me and I want you to join._

A team? Skull feels slightly flattered that Vintage would ask him to join. But thinking of being on a team with people he barely knew isn’t that enticing, especially since Aviator wouldn’t be there. Skull glances over to where his friend is reading, fingers skimming the pages faster than Skull’s eyes can keep up. He can’t imagine ever being part of something without his childhood friend. 

Aviator must sense him staring, because he stops reading. “What’s up?”

“Vintage wants me to be a part of his team.”

“Really?” Aviator grins. “Then take that. You probably aren’t gonna get anything like that any day.”

“I don’t—“ Skull looks back down as his phone and wonders if Vintage is sitting there, waiting for a reply. “—it’d be without you.”

“That’s fine,” Aviator says lightly. “Don’t you want to join, man?”

“I do but I—“ Skull frowns as he stares down at the bright rectangle in front of him. Would Vintage understand?

_[Skull] i would like to join, but i can’t do anything without my friend._

Vintage’s response takes longer to come through and Skull almost believes he said the wrong thing. 

_[Vintage] Hang on._

Skull waits. Two minutes later, his phone buzzes again. 

_[Vintage] Omega’s girlfriend is stepping down. Now you and your friend can join._

Skull doesn’t know what to feel -- flattered or guilty. Vintage must really want him to be part of this team if he was willing to boot his friend’s girlfriend just for Skull to join with Aviator. 

Aviator is watching him. Or rather, just facing in his direction. "You good?"

"Mm." Skull puts his phone down. "How do you feel about joining a league team?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that avi is blind sdfjkds i keep forgetting myself so this is more of a reminder for me than anything else whoop. he touches ppl's faces to understand their facial features so he can picture it in his mind sddsf.


	3. cafe spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's here y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how convenient i decided to write the most difficult characters ever sdjkfl what even is a personality anyway

"How did you manage it?" Aviator asks him instead of answering Skull's own question, and the other frowns slightly.

"I didn't expect Vintage to kick Omega's girlfriend for this."

"Who's Omega?"

"His friend, apparently."

Aviator makes a neutral noise. "So basically you just gambled to get me in this team."

"Basically. I didn't expect it to turn out like this."

The blind Inkling yawns. "Fine. I'll join. Did you tell them about..?"

Skull bites his lip. He didn't mention to Vintage that Aviator was blind. The other Inkling didn't really care who knew anyway, as the sunglasses he wore were always perched on his head instead of being on his face, but Skull feels like it's wrong to leave the detail out.

"No, I didn't."

Aviator just shrugs. "I can just wear my shades, it's fine."

Neither of them point out that there's no real logical reason to hide anything. If Vintage had an issue with it, then it was his own problem, not theirs, but there's some sort of guilt sitting in Skull's gut as he nods. "Okay. I don't think he'll notice anyway."

"Cool." Aviator flops back on the couch, pushing his sunglasses over his eyes. "What's his rank anyway? Actually, don't answer that. I'm a dumbass."

Skull snorts. "Took you a while."

"This is where you stop talking."

The bandanna-wearing Inkling rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "I think you two might get along, to be honest. Your personalities contrast quite a bit."

"And that's a good thing, how?" Aviator turns his head in Skull's direction, an eyebrow raised slightly. 

"Might be interesting," Skull replies bluntly. "You might tick him off more than actually get along. One of our teammates during a match booyahed and he gave them a disgusted look."

Aviator laughs. "Well he better get used to it. Did you booyah back at least?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Good point."

\--

Vintage texts him the next day that they'll be meeting at the Cafe in twenty minutes and Skull has to force himself to get up from his bed. Aviator, somehow, is faster than him at gathering his stuff as he's already waiting at the door.

"You fall asleep on the way here?" he teases, and Skull just turns his friend around by shoulders and shoves him through the doorway.

The Cafe is half-empty, which is rare for a Tuesday morning, and it's easy to find Vintage sitting at one of the tables, a female Inkling on her phone next to him. Skull assumes the girl is Omega and he quickly moves around the scattered chairs and tables to get to his new teammates. Vintage looks up when he gets closer, offering the purple Inkling a short nod and a half-smile.

"Hi Skull."

Omega looks up at her friend's voice and makes eye contact with Skull. She doesn't smile or give any other indication of emotion and quickly looks away again, leaving Skull to stare at her, slightly confused.

"This is Omega," Vintage says, as if sensing Skull's confusion. "And I'm assuming this is your friend, ah--"

"Aviator." Aviator offers his hand and Vintage shakes it loosely, face suddenly unreadable. Something strange crosses Aviator's face as they part, but he says nothing else.

"Alright." Vintage pulls a pad of paper out of nowhere. "We'll start with the basics. Skull, you're leader."

The words stop him in mid-thought. "Sorry?"

"You heard him," Omega speaks up, voice matching her expression perfectly. "You are the leader."

"Okay?" Skull tilts his head slightly. "What's the sudden assignment?"

Vintage flips the paper around to face him; Skull can see scribbles filling the entire page, cramped in all the margins and making it impossible to read. He catches sight of his own name at the top and it sends some weird feeling down his back. "I was assessing your strategy out in league yesterday. You have an eye for tactics and your aim is impeccable. It would only make sense that you lead this team."

It all feels so sudden, yet Skull gets the notion that Vintage wants him to just accept the position and move on. He's not one to dwell on details, making it lucky for the light blue Inkling, but he does have one question.

"We aren't running co-captains?"

Vintage sits there for a second before nodding slightly. "I see. That might be smarter." The unspoken  _told you that you have to lead_  floats in the air between them. "Since I created this team, I'm co-captain then. Anyone object?"

Omega is still engrossed in her phone, offering no response, and while Aviator looks a tad awkward, he shakes his head. "Nah. Seems fine to me."

"Good." Skull gets the impression that if Aviator had objected as opposed to anyone else, Vintage wouldn't have taken it. There's a strong air of dislike radiating off of Vintage, and Skull can sense it's all directed at Aviator.

He forces himself to ignore it.

"I hope we're all at least A rank here?" The question is aimed more at Aviator, but Omega thankfully answers it in that flat tone of hers.

"Yeah. I checked status boards last night."

"Thank you, Omega."

"Mm." She flicks a tentacle out of the way of her phone so it dangles down her back. "You need to check them yourself."

"I would've if your girlfriend didn't remove half of the chairs in the apartment," Vintage retorts, and seeing Skull's puzzled look, quickly explains, "Omega's girlfriend, Red, is a bit much sometimes."

"I love her, so don't insult her." Omega says, eyes flicking to make contact with Vintage and the male Inkling sighs. 

"I know you do. I was just stating the facts."

"So you just third-wheel in your apartment?" Aviator asks, and Vintage nods, expression immediately shifting to something similar to a death glare. With Aviator being blind, the purple Inkling doesn't see it, but Skull can tell by the way his shoulders tense slightly that he knows Vintage isn't too pleased.

"I suppose."

Awkward silence falls, broken only by the chatter by the Inklings around them, before Aviator stands. "Forgot I need to check with Sheldon for something. Skull, you coming with?"

Skull knows Aviator doesn't expect him to come along. He's only leaving because he doesn't really feel like he can stay. "It's fine," he replies, and Aviator flashes him a grin that seems more plastic than anything.

"Chill. See you in a bit then."

The Cafe door jingles as he leaves, and with him gone, Vintage immediately turns to Skull. "You close to him?"

Skull starts. "Avi? Yes."

Vintage nods slowly. "Close friends?"

"Childhood friends," Skull responds, because in his mind, the longer people stay friends, the closer they become, and he's so close to Aviator, the two of them had been teased for being inseparable ever since kindergarten. Their bond only became stronger as they grew up, and Skull understood what the words 'close friend' meant but they no longer applied to Aviator anymore. Not by itself anyway.

"I see." Vintage seems to be searching for something to say, and Omega saves him from that by looking up from her phone. 

"You planning on ordering or am I going to have to do that?"

"You want to eat?" Vintage asks her incredulously. "You just had breakfast."

Omega gives him a look and Vintage sighs. "You're like a child, I swear."

"I can order," Skull offers, and Vintage shakes his head, standing. The chair squeaks as he pushes it away from the table. 

"I can do it, it's fine. Omega is just being a bitch." 

Omega rolls her eyes behind his back and Skull stifles a smile. He's wearing his bandanna around his neck so both Inklings will be able to see his expression, and he forgets about that fact a little too late.

"What's so funny?" Vintage asks him, his own mouth twitching. 

"Nothing." Skull waves him off and Vintage shakes his head, moving to stand in line. Now it's just him and Omega.

"He likes you," she says out of the blue, and Skull blinks.

"What?"

"He likes you," she repeats, eyes moving to make sure Vintage is still in line. "That's why you're on the team. That's why Red was booted."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, by the way," Skull apologizes, and Omega shakes her head.

"It's fine. Vintage doesn't like just anyone, you know. He has to go through a two hour process before he even decides to just talk to you. Your friend, Aviator, I don't think he made the cut just yet."

"That explains quite a bit."

She nods seriously. "Yes. But he likes you. And that's rare, so enjoy it." The corner of her mouth lifts slightly, and Skull has a feeling that it's her equivalent to a wide grin. "And by liking, I mean that in the real way."

"Real way?" Vintage asks, and Omega quickly looks back at her phone. "What real way?"

Omega doesn't respond, so Vintage looks to Skull. Put on the spot, Skull struggles to come up with a proper fib. "Real way to turf, is what she was saying. She was complimenting you."

Vintage's eyes narrow slightly before he shrugs. "Wouldn't put it past her, really." The look he gives Omega as he slides her a shwaffle is enough to tell Skull that he knows she said something she wasn't supposed to. 

The purple Inkling is surprised to see Vintage hand him a shwaffle as well, and when he glances to Omega, she gives him a knowing look. He looks away from her, refusing to make eye contact with Vintage either.

He wishes Aviator were here, but at the same time he feels content just sitting here with his new friends.

For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how gay can i make this? you decide.


	4. back to the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come back into the present. Skull is worse at hiding stuff than we thought, especially when Aloha and Blue Team messes up his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the layout of this fic is kinda weird cause we'll be jumping from past to present all over the place sdjfdksf sorry for any confusion

Skull pulls himself from the memory and finds Blue Team clustered around a table at the Crust Bucket, no box in sight. All of them are chattering away excitedly and he almost feels upset at disturbing them.

"Oh! Hi Skull!" Headphones greets him. He waves back at her, eyes going to Goggles.

"Where's the box?"

"What box?" Goggles looks confused before realization dawns in his eyes. "Ohhh! That one!"

"Yeah, Goggles, where is it?" Glasses asks, though his expression shows a lack of understanding. Skull assumes that none of Blue Team noticed Goggles made off with his box.

"I gave it to Aloha!" Goggles shoves three pickled plums into his mouth at once. 

Skull's hearts almost stop. "What?"

"He wanshted chu shee it!" Goggles swallows his mouthful before popping another pickled plum in his mouth. "So I gave it to him!"

Oh cod. Out of the entire S4, Skull trusted Aloha the least with his possessions. Pink Team isn't a very private team in general and everything they got their hands on somehow got uploaded to the internet or passed around through literally every Inkling in Inkopolis. If Aloha ever thought to look inside the box and put two and two together--

Well. Skull hoped Aloha wasn't that dumb to miss the story, but the pink Inkling could never be predicted anyway.

"Do you know where he is, then?" Skull looks expectantly at Glasses, who he assumed would be observant enough to know. 

Glasses shakes his head. "No, sorry, Skull."

"I did!" Bobble raises her hand, the ever-present grin on her face. "He went that way!" She points in the direction of the Shoal. 

Skull doesn't bother to ask how she knew that if Glasses didn't. Finding Aloha is more important right now, and the purple Inkling quickly moves to the Shoal, the doors sliding open in front of him. He's hit with a blast of air conditioning as he steps inside and he wonders how the shell Mask even stayed here all day. The oxygen is stale enough as it is in the cyan Inkling's filters, and the air here is so much drier that Skull actually considers going back outside.

He sees a flash of pink at the end of the room, though, and it's enough motivation to make him push through the crowd. The owner of the pink tentacles turns out to be Straw, who's inspecting a display case of Squid Beatz 2. "Oh hey, Skull," she greets him, eyes still on the case. "How's it hangin'?"

"Okay." He catches sight of a light blue Inkling at the end of the hallway and almost has a heart attack. Omega. "Actually, it isn't that great now."

He edges past Straw to press himself against the wall and she stares at him now, confused and amused. "What? What's wrong?"

Skull doesn't answer. He doesn't want Omega to see him. Cod could only know how bad it would be if she found out about the box. "Have you seen Aloha around?"

"Yeah, he was right next to me a second ago.." Straw turns a full circle, searching for her leader. "Dang! He's gone. Like a ghost, man, that's Aloha to you." She snickers at some unknown joke and looks back to Skull. "Sorry, man, I haven't seen him. He's probably still in the Shoal though. Scuba'll probably know where he is if you ask."

"Thanks." Skull checks the hallway again; Omega has disappeared. Judging that the coast is clear, he moves away from Straw, only for Omega to materialize out of nowhere.

"Hi Skull." Her voice is flat like it always has been. At least that's still the same. Her eyes are narrower and shirt is different, but it's still Omega. Skull would take comfort in that if it weren't for the fact that she's practically staring him down. 

"Omega." He nods slightly in her direction. What used to be casual greetings now turned formal, and he isn't sure if that's an upgrade or a downgrade for the other because she still addresses him the same way.

"Still down in S+?" It's the same question Vintage had asked him before and Skull knows she's only doing it to mock him.

"You'd know otherwise, wouldn't you."

She huffs through her nose. "Yes."

They stand there, staring at each other for maybe two more minutes before she turns away. "You're no longer worth his time anymore, you know that."

Skull watches her weave through the crowd, disappearing behind a mass of Inklings coming in through the automatic doors. It was sad, in the end, that their friendship had come to this, that all of their relationships were ruined from here on out. As far as he remembered, Omega never really held conversations with him, but the moments spent in between battles, she had offered him spare glances, which, back then, was known as approval by her. He had no idea how much she changed, but apparently, like Vintage, she changed very little.

He never asked for her to say that either. He knows exactly what she means, and it hurts.

It takes a moment for him to remember why he's even in the Shoal in the first place.

Aloha. He needs to find Aloha.

The realization is enough to get him moving again, but the only pink ink he can see is from Straw, who's still looking at the game cases, and Scuba, who's a little more than ten feet away.

Scuba's easier to talk to than searching endless crowds for Aloha so Skull makes his way over to the masked Inkling. Scuba sees him as he gets closer.

"Yo." He flashes the purple Inkling a grin. "You lookin' for someone?"

"How'd you know?" Skull limits his time talking to Pink Team as much as he can because they provide more than sufficient headaches than painkillers can relieve. This also means he doesn't even know how to talk to them.

"Anyone lookin' for someone's always got a lost look in their eyes," Scuba explains, "Though I think you always look like that."

"I didn't come here to get insulted," Skull says, only partly joking.

"Yeah, yeah, chill out. Who're you tryin' to find? Aloha?"

"You could say that."

Scuba just laughs. "He's over there. He's kinda short, so I get why you didn't see him."

Skull's mouth quirks slightly upwards at the jab, but he says nothing other than a thank you. He leaves quickly because he feels a headache coming on.

Aloha is talking to someone and he waits until the pink Inkling is done. He spins around and Skull is relieved to see the box held tightly under his left arm. "Ey, Skull! Didn't know you even liked to come to the Shoal."

"I don't. I need that box."

"This one?" Aloha looks down at the package. "Goggles gave it to me. Haven't had the chance to look inside, but y'know, the time'll come sooner or later."

"It's mine," Skull says and the expression on Aloha's face shifts from surprise to downright mischievous. 

"Is it really?" 

"Aloha..."

"C'mon, Skully, this is yours? Why did Goggles have it?"  
Skull sighs. "He took it from me. I just need it back please."

Aloha pouts at him. "Can I take a look inside first?"

"No."

Skull half-expects Aloha to open the box right here and now, and he notices that someone had retaped it shut, albeit messily. The S4 member, thankfully, doesn't seem like he's in the mood to play anymore.

"Fine." Aloha shoves the box over, expression akin to a small child who's on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum, but the grin comes back a millisecond later. "I'll only do this 'cause I'm feelin' nice right now."

"Thanks," Skull says half-heartedly, but Aloha already is turning back to his unfinished conversation.

He leaves the Shoal with the box in hand, thank cod for that.

Back at the base, he drops heavily onto the couch, the poorly taped box falling open in his lap. He's left staring at the contents, the memories overwhelming him. Skull picks up a photograph, one that Omega had actually insisted on taking. She was the most camera shy out of all of them, so it was a surprising but pleasant request on her behalf. All of them gladly crowded in to fit in her phone camera and she had printed the photo instead of sending it to them; Skull doesn't know if he should be grateful or resentful of that. The look on all of their faces are matching in happiness, which sends him a jolt of nostalgia, but he can't help but notice that even though Vintage is wedged between him and Aviator, the bowlcut Inkling is leaning slightly away from Aviator, like touching him will taint his clothes.

It was interesting how emotions got the best of him, got the best of  _all_  of them. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the door open. 

"Hey Skull," Stitch says as she walks through the door, the rest of Purple Team at her heels. "You should've joined us at the Crust Bucket. No biggie though, because--" She stops where she is, and Skull freezes as well, hand still holding the photograph. "Hey is that the box?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit.


	5. rising tensions + gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play their first game(s) as a team, completely dominate, then try ranked and crash. Also has huge timeskips and massive gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why i made this chapter the way i did but. gay.

Their very first game goes so well, Skull wonders if the opposing team lost on purpose. Omega happens to main Splatling as well and between the three of them, they keep the kills on the high as Aviator front lines to play objective. The rainmaker makes it to the goal within the first two minutes. 

They reenter the lobby without even breaking a sweat and Skull understands exactly why Vintage wanted him on this team: they're practically unstoppable.

They go on a ten-game win streak before taking a break outside the lobby. All of their opposing teams have been B rank while the four of them are A rank and as the teams are lower than them in rank, it's almost boring to play constant wins.

Vintage produces a cleaning cloth out of nowhere and starts polishing his Splatling, Omega tugging her phone from her pocket to scroll through social media. Aviator just stays where he is -- cross-legged on the ground -- and Skull  allows himself to think.

If they take this team into ranked or turf, they could probably dominate the field. Aviator seems to be on the same page because he asks, "If we go into ranked like this, we could raise our ranks."

Vintage glances down at him, and Skull can practically see the gears turning in his head. It's probably the only time he's ever looked at Aviator willingly, and it's within good reason.

"I suppose," he says after what seems like forever. He looks up at Skull, who has to force himself to keep back the heat suddenly rising in his cheeks. "You want to try ranked?"

"Sure?" It's more of a question than a decision, but Vintage takes it as definite answer. He shoves the cloth back into his pocket and straightens.

"Okay. We're doing ranked then."

It's tower control, but for some reason, all four of them have less coordination than before. Skull shoots a path down the middle of the map for his teammates to swim through and they follow through, heading to the tower. Vintage takes cover behind one of the walls and charges up his Splatling. Omega throws a bomb onto the tower and takes cover as well, Aviator taking the tower as Skull scopes and splats a member of the enemy team trying to retake objective. The bomb falls off the tower as it explodes and catches two of the enemy in one hit, and Aviator booyahs, Omega offering him a very small, almost silent one in return. Aviator hears it though, and Skull can tell by the smile on his face that he's feeling slightly more comfortable with this team than he was a few days ago.

The tower makes it to the second checkpoint before things start to become unstable. A charger outranges Vintage's Splatling and the bowlcut Inkling has no time to recover from a lost charge before he gets splatted. Since he was pushing front line by then, the enemy team takes that chance to swarm Aviator, who's still on the tower. Omega manages to pick one off before an Octobrush sees her and swerves to confront her, leaving the behind defenseless.

Aviator manages to evade the attacks before diving off the tower and swimming away to get better distance. His lack of sight doesn't benefit him in rushes, and he and Skull both know that well. Skull's range isn't long enough to cover his friend -- which was a poor vantage point on his part -- and he's forced to watch as Aviator's overwhelmed by the enemy.

Three of his team are down and while the opposition takes the tower, Skull busies himself with sniping. He takes out half the other team as he can see that Vintage has respawned, Omega following only a second later. Aviator takes a bit longer, but once the entire team is up-and-running, Skull manages to get a quad kill and Omega takes the tower this time, using her longer range to pick off farther Inklings, Aviator covering for her in front.

They manage to push the tower to the goal easily after that, but they're slightly shaken when they come back to the lobby.

"We need to work on that," Vintage states bluntly, and Skull nods his agreement. They were far from losing, but they shouldn't lose control of the tower like that. "We can't fall from our ranks like this."

"We won against those B rankers though," Aviator points out, and Skull appreciates him trying to lessen the damage done to all of their egos. 

"They're trash," Vintage responds, turning away. "They don't deserve to go up against us if they are going to lose so easily. We pushed the rainmaker in what, a minute?"

Silence greets him. This is a side of Vintage that Skull hasn't seen before. Sure, they've only been friends for maybe two days, but this is new. He's the only one to respond. "Yeah. A minute."

"Exactly." Vintage spins to face them again, Splatling tucked under one arm. "So we need to practice. We need to get better. My rank--"

He trails off, eyes growing distant, and Omega moves to stand next to him, her left hand moving to land on his shoulder. "Vin. We can practice."

Vintage shakes his head, blinking to clear the blank expression from his face. "Right." He starts walking, Omega following close behind. Skull gets the feeling that they should follow him too, and gently nudges Aviator. The blind Inkling turns to him, startled, and Skull mutters to him.

"Follow Vin's footsteps."

The nickname slips out before he can stop it and Aviator's eyebrows raise slightly as he starts walking after Vintage. "Calling him that already?" It's supposed to be teasing, but there's a slight edge in his friend's voice that Skull can't quite place.

He chooses not to respond.

Vintage somehow ends up right next to him as they're walking and Skull goes based on his gut instinct to ask, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Vintage doesn't look at him. "Our team is not."

"We tried our best," Skull starts to say, but Vintage just shakes his head. 

"We did, and it wasn't enough. I can't afford to drop a rank right after making it to A rank. We're doing ranked from now on because I can't stand going up against lower ranks. Were you bored playing them?"

Skull hesitates. "A little."

"Mm." Vintage tilts his head to face Skull a little, a small smile gracing his lips. "Well, we're going to get better. We'll be the best team Inkopolis has to offer. You with me?"

Skull smiles as well, hope overfilling his body. They aren't that great now, but he can see where Vintage is coming from. They can get stronger. They  _need_  to get stronger. Being the best isn't something he's ever considered before, but meeting Vintage, meeting Omega, making this team is opening his eyes to the possibilities of his future. 

"I am."

\--

He grows closer to Vintage and Omega as time goes on. He learns that Omega's smiles are better when they're unprompted, that Vintage has an unholy dislike for cheese, that both of them actually prefer using each other's weapons as opposed to their own. Omega starts to warm up a bit more to him, talking a lot more around him and Aviator, and even offering curved smiles from time to time.

Vintage is ordering food today and the three of them have resorted to wait for him at one of the outdoor tables at the Cafe. Omega isn't on her phone for once, and is actively talking to Aviator, Skull catching bits and pieces of their conversation. Omega says something about turfing weapons, to which Aviator counters with a long stream of words. It's the happiest Skull's seen either of them in a while.

They're S rank now, but Vintage is aiming for S+. Their coordination is somewhat similar to a well-oiled machine, all of them so in sync with each other's thoughts and the battlefield that they know how to pick apart the other team's weaknesses and secure the objective. Practice is a solid four hours every day, and Vintage shows no signs of letting up either. They never play turf because none of them want to bother with insanely high win-streaks. There's no point in that anyway, because the four of them just overwhelm the other team every chance they get and result in covering nearly the entire stage in light purple ink.

Losses come as slim as Vintage's intake in shwaffles.

"You're all going to become fat," he says after his teammates finished stuffing themselves. "And then you'll have to quit the team because I don't have time to make you lower cholesterol levels."

"It's not that bad," Omega says, bits of shwaffle spewing from her mouth as she speaks. She wipes her face with a napkin after Vintage gives her a look. "You just never tried it and you're too proud to even attempt it."

Vintage just glares at her, but there's no malice in it.

"He's never had this?" Aviator looks to Omega, who shakes her head.

"Never."

Aviator's relationship with Vintage had strained as much as he had become closer friends to Omega. The two of them barely spoke to each other directly, instead choosing to talk to the general vicinity to get legitimate responses. It bothered Skull a bit, but he supposes that some people just didn't get along.

Neither Vintage nor Omega know that Aviator is blind. The purple Inkling absolutely refuses to go anywhere without his shades on, and Skull notices the shift in comfort almost painfully so. Even when they're alone in the apartment, Aviator keeps his sunglasses on at all times, like Vintage or Omega could crawl out of the wall and find out. 

"Sucks to be you, man." Aviator crumples up his shwaffle wrapper and tosses it over his shoulder to land perfectly in the trashcan behind him. He tilts his head in Skull's direction. "Oh, Skull, did you see those newbies out in turf today?"

Skull's too wrapped up in his own thoughts to really think about the question. "Can't say I did."

Aviator's expression shifts slightly to one of disappointment before he carries on talking to Omega on whatever shenanigans the new Inklings have gotten up to. He's gotten better at honing his senses to basically replicate sight; he talks and acts like he can see, to the point where Skull actually believes it.

Skull's relationship is becoming strained with his longtime childhood friend, though, and it terrifies him. The last time the two of them had a proper conversation was so long ago that Skull is scared to admit he can't remember the last time he's ever asked Aviator how he's doing. He doesn't even remember the last time he's been in his shared apartment to do anything other than sleep. 

"You want to come hang out with us?" Vintage asks after they're done eating. Aviator has long since left, under the hastily spewed excuse that he wants to solo queue for practice. Skull glances up, confused. He considers practicing together and eating at the Cafe together 'hanging out', so Vintage's words are beyond him.

"Sure? But why?"

"Just go with it," Omega tells him, and he can see that glint in her eyes that Vintage is asking for a very specific reason.

"I think you should meet Red," is all Vintage says in response. 

So that's how Skull ends up at Vintage and Omega's house, the structure itself large enough to house at least two teams living together. "Red!" Vintage shouts as they enter the house. "You better not be trying to dump gummy worms on us again!"

There's a crash and a thump and a girl comes tumbling down the stairs, tentacles tied into pigtails. "Vin, shut the fuck up. I haven't done that in fucking centuries, alright?"

She catches sight of Skull, and in an instant, is right in front of him. Skull forces himself not to flinch. This girl, Red, gives him a feeling like someone testing him for any breaks that she can use against him. "Is this your boyfriend? You've got decent taste."

Vintage, to his credit, is only tinted a light blue. Skull can feel the heat crawling up his own back and wishes he never took Vintage up on his offer. It didn't help that he's slowly been falling for Vintage ever since he saw him."Shut up."

"He is, isn't he?" Red looks to Omega, who shrugs. "Hey babe."

"Hey." Omega pecks her girlfriend on the cheek before looking over at Vintage like  _well? is he your boyfriend or not?_

The bowlcut Inkling sighs. "He's not my boyfriend, Red."

"Whatever you say, man," Red scoffs. "Listen, I found a deal on some brie cheese for, like, two coins. You want some?" Her expression shows she knows perfectly well that Vintage hates cheese.

"If you buy any, I'm taking away your purchasing rights." 

Skull is thoroughly lost, but from what he understands, Vintage treats Red like a child who hasn't matured yet, but knows every sex joke in the book. It's way different from what he's used to, yet for some reason, he isn't  _uncomfortable_  around Red, especially since Vintage and Omega act so much at ease with her.

"I'm going to make sure she hasn't bought any cheese yet," Vintage says suddenly and he leaves the room, Omega quickly following him. Red's head turns to watch them leave before snapping back to Skull.

"What's your name?" Red asks. "I think if Vin's gonna bring a guy home, I should know what your name is, right? You're sorta famous here too, so it only makes sense."

"Skull," the purple Inkling replies. 

"I'm Red, but you probably knew that." She grins at him; it's all teeth and no emotion, which is the complete opposite of her girlfriend's smiles. "Your friend took my spot, you know that too, right?"

"Yeah." Skull frowns beneath his bandanna. He hopes that Red isn't the type to slaughter people on sight. 

"Yeah, but if Vin gets a boyfriend -- finally -- then it's worth not being on the team anyway," she rambles, before suddenly composing herself and leaning towards Skull, eyes narrowed. "Speaking of which, if you hurt him? You're fucking dead. Not that I would kill you, of course, because Vintage just goes all ham on people who fuck him up. He'd get to you way before I will. But don't you dare break his fucking heart or I'll--"

"We aren't together," Skull cuts her off, and she bobs her head, back to her crazy-minded personality. 

"Yeah, yeah, I was just saying, you know? You like him -- which is so obvious by your blushing right now -- he likes you, so it's gonna be inevitable."

"Wha-- he likes me?" Skull can't stop the flush from increasing and Red winks at him knowingly.

"Oh shell yeah. I've literally never seen him like that before. He talks about you so much it's a shame you two aren't a thing yet. He refused to tell me your name so I couldn't search you up in turfing records, but now I know." She laughs. "You two just gotta find a place to be alone and figure yourselves out. It's all like 'Oh this guy is super fucking strong in turf and he's a great sniper.' or 'You won't believe what my teammate did in practice. He basically popped three training dummies in three shots under five seconds. That's a record.' or 'I want to fucking make out with my teammate on the tower but we're both cod backliners so we never take the tower ourselves'. Some of that was paraphrased by the way," she adds, looking like she's enjoying toying with Skull.

The purple Inkling just stares at her, and she waves a hand at him. "Hey, don't sweat it. Vin's a pretty great guy when he's not being a third wheeler, taking away purchasing rights, or inflating his ego. You two are shippable material. He never shuts up about you, and you turn into a mini Zapfish whenever someone thinks you're together."

"Red." Vintage is back, and Skull jumps, forcing himself to calm down. Red just grins at him before turning to Vintage and batting her eyes at him.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking."

Red rolls her eyes before flipping him off.

\--

The conversation with Red keeps Skull up all night and instead of going back to his apartment, he wanders aimlessly around the Square. As he passes Ammo Knights, a sudden sound startles him and he whirls around to almost deck Vintage in the face. The blue Inkling is standing only two inches away from him, eyes almost glowing in the dim Plaza lights. The close proximity makes Skull flush slightly, and he's thankful for the darkness around them.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, heartrate struggling to slow down, and Vintage smiles.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Can't sleep."

Vintage hums slightly. "Well I guess that's a rather stale excuse, but I'll take it. I'm here to practice if you're going to badger me for a reason as well."

Skull blinks. "It's two am."

"I know that. I wasn't kidding when I said we had to practice yesterday." He pauses. "Did you think I was kidding?"

Skull honestly doesn't know what goes through Vintage's head sometimes. "We practiced for four hours yesterday already. Why are you here again?" He purposefully doesn't answer Vintage's question.

"We won't get anywhere on four hours each day," Vintage answers simply. His red eyes are reflecting Skull's face back at him, and Skull forces himself to concentrate on the reflection rather than that piercing gaze. "I find it necessary to train more."

"You really care about your rank that much?" 

"Of course." Vintage's response is a bit distant now, like how he gets talking about the possibilities of dropping his rank. "Don't you?"

"Not enough to practice at two in the morning."

Vintage's lips press together in a thin line. "I see. Well, if it makes you feel better, I only do this for my benefit. I'm not allowed to let my rank slip any lower than it is already."

The question comes out of his mouth unconsciously. "Why?"

Vintage stiffens slightly, eyes darting away. "My parents have high expectations." The sentence is said in a way that indicates to Skull that any further discussion of the topic won't get him anywhere.

Skull nods slowly. His reflection in Vintage's eyes is warping with every movement he makes and he forces himself to stay still, all too aware he's been looking into the other's eyes for a good ten minutes.

Vintage's gaze slides back to land on him again and Skull can feel the heat spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. It's then that he realizes that Vintage is probably way too close for any normal conversation.

"You have nice eyes," Vintage comments, and it's so sudden that Skull involuntarily takes a step back. "They're a deep purple. Deep enough for me to get lost in them."

Did he just flirt with him? The thought of it is absurd to even try to process.

This whole situation feels like a set-up, even though they both were here for different reasons, the timing and the sudden stream of images that's coursing through Skull's mind is almost too much to handle. Maybe Red was right.

He's speaking without realizing it. "Your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you. I don't think I could ever forget them."

Vintage's teeth reflect bright white in the darkness, eyes shining. "I could never forget  _you_."

Vintage is closer now, but Skull hadn't even seen him move a single step. Is  _Skull_  the one who moved?

They're kissing before he even has a chance to answer his own question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the ship tags cause we love some triangles


	6. things gets worse (or better?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull has a less-than-favorable run in with Aviator while he’s with the rest of the XBlood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I hurt avi too much

Red somehow convinces them to team up with her and Omega during the next Splatfest. 

“It’ll be fun!” she whines, draping herself over Vintage’s shoulders. He pushes her off with a fond smile. 

“If it gets you to stop bothering me, then fine.”

They’ve been dating for a week now and Skull still can’t believe it. When Aviator found out, he’d laughed. 

“When’s the wedding?”

Skull had just rolled his eyes, grinning. “You know there isn’t any.”

At Vintage’s behest, he’d moved in with him, leaving Aviator at the apartment alone. The shades-wearing Inkling had insisted on it as well, actually, but his words really had no heart in them, Skull noticed. 

He has no time to dwell on his friend anyway, because suddenly they’re at the Cafe during the Splatfest, Red and Omega being way too touchy-feely for being in public. Skull can’t even tell whose limbs are whose and by the look Vintage is giving them, he can’t either. 

When they finally break apart to breathe, their food comes. The first ten seconds are in blissful silence before Red speaks. 

“You guys bang yet?”

Vintage chokes on his drink; he puts it down quickly, face flushing. “Red!”

“It’s an honest question,” Red shrugs. “You fuck or nah?”

Skull can feel his own face burning. “No.”

“Not yet or just no?” Omega asks and any normal day, Skull would appreciate her smile, but right now it’s embarrassing. 

“Just no.” Vintage is refusing to look at Skull now. “You could’ve chosen literally any other conversation topic—“

“I just like seeing you guys just get all awkward.” Red sips her drink. “It’s something new for Vin,” she adds, looking at Skull. 

“Red—“

“Okay okay.” Red raises both her hands. “I hereby swear on the Great Zapfish to not pry into your sex life ever again, amen.”

Vintage rolls his eyes before picking up his drink again. “Thanks.”

“Whatever happened to that friend of yours?” Red asks suddenly. “Y’know, the guy who took my spot?”

“You mean Avi, right?” Omega tilts her head. “Maybe he doesn’t want to be a fifth wheel, Red, you think of that?”

“It’s not that bad,” Red says, but Vintage is already shaking his head. 

“Let’s not go there. You two going at it is enough to make everyone in the Cafe feel like a third wheel.”

It’s Omega’s turn to flush. “So what if we love each other?”

Vintage opens his mouth, closes it, and shakes his head. “Never mind.”

“Okay, so first Splatfest hangin’ out with us, right?” Red says to Skull, and the purple Inkling internally winces. 

It’s his first Splatfest with them, yes, and it’s also the first Splatfest he hasn’t celebrated with Aviator. His friend didn’t really seem that enthusiastic about Vintage and Skull dating, even though he put on his best smile whenever it came up. Skull’s been around him long enough to know it’s not as genuine as it usually is. Skull doesn’t know which team Aviator’s on, or if he’s even participating this year. It seems like the more time he spends with Vintage, the more distant Aviator becomes. 

“Yeah.”

Red grins. “How is it, then? I suppose it was real boring last month. And the months before that. We go crazy when Splatfest come around. Murder spree, more like.”

“Speaking of which,” Omega adds, looking at her phone, “you want to go turf now? They’ve got good stages up.”

“Alright.” Skull stands, Vintage rising from his seat moments later. An arm snakes around his waist and Skull leans into the hold. Both of them ignore Red’s knowing look as they exit the Cafe. 

—

Red isn’t kidding when she calls it a murder spree. Skull feels like she actively seeks out members of the other team to splat and it actually makes it a lot easier to cover ground that way. They rack up so many wins, it’s almost midnight when Red finally seems to tire herself out and falls asleep in her squidform. Omega scoops her up, smiling slightly as her girlfriend sleepily shifts in her arms. “I think we’ll call this a night.”

“See you back at the base then,” Vintage tells her. “Skull, you want to get a few more games in?”

Skull opens his mouth to agree, but before he can say anything, Omega makes eye contact over his shoulder. “Hey Avi.”

For some reason, Vintage stiffens. A wave of anxiety rushes through Skull as he turns to see Aviator standing behind them. He’s wearing his normal clothes instead of a Splatfest Tee, and his sunglasses, for some reason, are hanging on his jacket. It’s too dark to see the evident blankness in his gaze. 

“Hi Omega.” Aviator addresses her like he doesn’t know Skull and Vintage are there, and since the noise of the Squid Sisters and cheers of the crowd are too loud to be heard without shouting, Skull assumes he actually can’t tell anyone’s with Omega. 

“Not participating in the Splatfest?” Omega asks, and Red stirs in her arms. 

“Nah.” Aviator shoves both hands into his jacket pockets. “There’s no need to.”

Red is awake now, eyes watching Aviator with the similarity of a cat stalking its prey. “You the guy who took my spot?”

Aviator blinks and Skull knows that he didn’t even realize Red was there. “Sorry?”

“You better be.” Red comes out of her squid form and Omega makes a noise before letting go of her. The pigtailed Inkling pushes past Vintage and Skull to stand right in front of Aviator. Skull takes it as a miracle she’s hasn’t noticed his eyes yet. “We’re a team, y’know? This whole Splatfest gig seemed meant to be.”

“Meant to be?” Aviator repeats. “What?”

“You’re a bit slow on the uptake aren’t you?” Red asks. “I mean, it isn’t that much of a surprise seeing that no one bothered to tell you anything.”

This isn’t going to play out well. Skull can see it in Red’s expression, Vintage’s posture, Omega's gaze. Aviator looks more or less confused. 

“Red.” Her name is said as a warning, and Red shoots Skull a glare. 

“Skull, don’t even lie here. We completely trashed those lowlifes tonight. We don’t need him.”

He notices the use of the word ‘we’ and swallows hard. Aviator’s eyes have widened slightly. “Skull?”

“Hi.” Cod, why is this so awkward? Since when was it hard to talk to his friend?

Aviator looks more than slightly put off now. “Who else is there?” The question is directed at Skull, but of course, fate won’t let him answer. 

Red frowns. “Who else? What do you mean, can’t you—“

She leans in towards Aviator’s face, eyes narrowing. “Hey. What the fuck happened to your eyes?”

Aviator recoils, and Skull realizes he must’ve forgotten about his sunglasses. His fingers reach for the shades but Red is faster. She snatches them from his jacket. “You don’t need these, it’s fucking dark out here.”

“Red.” It’s Omega who speaks now and Red turns slightly. 

“C’mon, ‘Mega, this guy ain’t worth jackshit.  Why did he even join the team?”

“I wanted him to join,” Skull says and Red smirks.

“Of course you did.” She turns back to Aviator, whose face is now wiped blank. “You’re blind, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” His voice is steady enough, but Skull can detect that slight tremor underneath the stoicness. “I am.”

Red snorts and throws his sunglasses back at him, taking amusement in watching him fumble for them. “Thought so.” She looks over at Vintage. “I thought you held higher standards than that. What rank is he?”

“S,” Aviator speaks for himself, shoving his glasses back onto his face like it could undo everything that just happened. 

“I’m S+,” Red retorts. “So’s ‘Mega, Vin, and I dunno about Skull, but since he’s Vin’s boyfriend, I’ll give a hard pass at that.”

Vintage shifts slightly; he hasn’t said anything so far and Skull honestly doesn’t expect him to defend Aviator or anything, but what he says next is enough to freeze the blood in his veins. 

“Red’s right. You’re too low on the pedestal for this anymore. Lower ranks don’t deserve to be part of this team. You’re off.”

Aviator’s expression shifts from hurt to annoyance to anger to resignation in a split second. “Fine. I was going to quit anyway.” He walks away and Skull watches him retreat into the crowd of glow sticks and cheers, guilt clawing at his stomach. 

“Vin,” Omega starts and Vintage waves her off. 

“We need to get to the top, ‘Mega. There’s no point otherwise.”

“I know that but—“ 

“No buts.”

“Watch it, Vin,” Red says. “That’s my girlfriend you’re talking to.”

Vintage’s fists clench slightly but Skull shakes his head. “Vin. Calm down.”

Vintage relaxes rather reluctantly. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Can we go back now?” Skull casts one last glance in the direction Aviator disappeared before looking over at Vintage. Vintage nods and wraps an arm around his boyfriend. “We’re going back,” he says to no one in particular before he leads the two of them away. 

They don’t head back to the base, instead taking a detour down a side street. Vintage stops suddenly. 

“Hang on.”

He reaches up and tugs at a low-hanging string and a rope ladder comes tumbling down. They climb in silence and Vintage makes his way to the edge of the rooftop. “Come sit with me.”

Skull hesitantly lowers himself next to Vintage and leans his head on the other’s shoulder. They sit for a moment before the blue Inkling speaks. 

“I shouldn’t have done that, but Red’s right about our ranks being top tier. You’re only S rank but you’re pretty close to S+. We can get you up there in a week. Aviator? Not sure about him.”

Skull stays silent. He doesn’t really know what to do anymore. Vintage must have a reason for that, right? They have to be top players or their purpose is ruined. 

Vintage keeps talking. 

“My parents used to tell me stories about people who aimed for less than the highest honor and ended up the lowest people in Inkopolis. They wanted me to succeed. Turf was the only way I could get away, and even then, they told me to be nothing but the best, no matter the cost. They’re watching me whenever I step out onto a stage, what my rank is, what my level is, everything.”

“I’m sorry,” Skull says finally. He can’t imagine how much pressure Vintage is under, nor what kind of childhood he must’ve had. 

“Don’t be.” Vintage lifts his head slightly to look at Skull and then kisses his cheek. “I have you. I have Omega and Red. That’s enough.”

Skull offers him a smile and a kiss in return. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They stay there until the sun rises, watching the last clean up crew make their final rounds through the empty Plaza, lone streamers and broken glow sticks floating across the tiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story’s all over the place ahahah


	7. reunion, but not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more time passes and skull questions literally all his relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been dead for half a week but i finally finished this chapter omg sdjf

True to Vintage’s word, they manage to get Skull up to S+ by the end of the week. Red has taken Aviator’s spot and though she and Vintage act like nothing happened a week ago, Skull can sense a small cloud over Omega and his own mood. He rarely sees Aviator anymore and he considers going back to his old apartment to apologize but his feet always carry him past the block whenever he gets a chance. There are glimpses of his childhood friend here and there, but ever time Skull gets close enough to see, Aviator is gone. 

Besides the gnawing feeling constantly eating at him, however, he’s content. He has friends, a boyfriend, and a high rank that Vintage seems satisfied with. Their reputation within the ranked community is polished, and Vintage seems happier than Skull has ever seen him. 

There are only two problems with the increase of rank, one being the increased trash talk from of his teammates.

"You see those kids over there?" Red leans in to Skull's personal space, gaze aimed at a group of Inklings. 

"Yeah," he replies warily.

"They're all C rankers," Red says. "And they actually came up to me to ask how I got so good and--" she breaks off laughing, "--I told them to fuck off. I don't need some newbies dirtying the air I breathe, y'know?" She continues laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. Skull offers a half-hearted smile; it's not like she'll see it under the bandanna anyway.

The other problem is that turfing is becoming boring. Ranked, turf, league, anything this team did, they dominated so easily that they brought the counter to zero or covered so much area that the opposing team had no chance. To go up against them meant being dragged, and while Skull is proud that their skills have increased this much, it's not fun to go into a lobby on a win streak knowing the outcome of every single match.

Anyone who loses to them? He never wants to play them again.

He's been considering going off in solo queue once in a while just to get terrible teammates and carry everyone. Even losing would be nice, if it didn't mean standing in the same spot every match, picking off people as they respawn.

But Vintage is happy at least, and Skull wants him to stay that way. The usual stone-faced Inkling is now a bit looser in public now that his reputation is secured, and he's definitely become a better sport to his opponents.

Omega catches his eye across the table. She doesn't say anything and Skull knows from her lengthy glances that she expects him to do something. He has no idea what, until her gaze slides away from him and locks onto someone else.

He turns involuntarily to look and sees Aviator sitting with a girl he has never see before. She's wearing a bandanna, like him, but the print is far more detailed than his own and she's too far away for him to see what it is.

Something runs through him, though he chalks it up as guilt. He glances back at Omega, who only stares at him silently while Red, Double, and Vintage talk about strategy for the next game.

That was another new addition. Double is Vintage's friend, but the reason why he hasn't been living with him is because he insists he wants to keep this rundown shack on the outskirts of Inkopolis. He's only visiting, as Vintage had claimed, but Skull can see that the other is planning to stay for much longer than that.

"What do you think, Skull?" Double tosses him a notebook and Skull glances down at it. He's been demoted -- or, as Vintage had reassured him, merely helping the team -- to co-captain while Vintage took leadership. Something about his parents asking him why he wasn't leading, and Skull knew about how important image was to him so he'd understand, right?

Skull did understand, in a way that any person could say that it was crystal clear without actually experiencing it in the first place. He doesn't really care about his status on the team anyway. He's only staying for Vintage, and a bit for Omega since he feels closer to her than Red.

"It's fine." He barely processes it before handing it back to Double, who then continues up his conversation with Red and Vintage like he never stopped talking in the first place. 

\--

Vintage pulls him aside after the 'team meeting' and Skull half expects him to give some sort of excuse as to why Double attended this meeting when he wasn't even part of the team.

"Sorry," is the first word that comes out of Vintage's mouth, and Skull blinks.

"What for?" It's more confused than accusing, and thankfully, Vintage seems to take it as such.

"For pushing so much on you," the blue Inkling replies. "Double wanted to visit, but I think he plans on staying here for a while at least. I should've warned you."

The words tumble from Skull's lips before he even has a chance to think about them. "It's fine."

Vintage purses his own lips. "Not really. I took leadership from you as well, without your say, but you do really understand why I did that, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They stand there for a bit, staring at each other. When they first started dating, Skull had been head over heels for him. Now? He's still in love but the feeling is drained slightly, faded with time. He's not sure if he should be concerned about that. So much happened that it had been slowly pulling them apart. Vintage seems to realize this as well and steps closer. 

"I haven't been spending as much time with you as I would like," he says. "Do you want to go to the Cafe Saturday afternoon? Just the two of us, I promise."

Skull simply watches him, hearts unconsciously speeding up. Alone. The two of them. With their high ranks and high standards from the public, they've barely done anything alone with each other, practice being the only exception.

"I'd love to." He means those words. Every part of it. 

And just like that, he's back in deep: hook, line, and sinker.

\--

There's ample time until the weekend, three whole days before Skull gets any time with Vintage. He spends his free time wandering the Plaza with nothing to do and no one to talk to, because Double, Omega, Red, and Vintage head back to their base to chat while he's left on his own until practice.

He's starting to feel like he doesn't belong on the team anymore.

He sees that girl around sometimes, the one he's seen Aviator with. He wonders if they're together or if they're friends or just acquaintances, and he finds himself dwelling on those thoughts a lot more than he wants to. He's too distracted to really look where he's going and almost bumps into someone while circling the Plaza for the tenth time.

"Sorry," he mutters, before he can really get a good look at the other Inkling.

He freezes. It's Aviator.

His friend -- were they still friends? -- is wearing different gear now. The sunglasses are still the same as they were before, but the jacket and shoes are new. Skull wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the purple ink color and the shades, and the realization worries him.

Aviator doesn't say anything, and judging from the way his usually neutral smug expression turns blank, he recognizes Skull by his voice.

It's been so long, and Skull almost feels touched that he's still in the same ink color and that he still can tell Skull by something as simple as a sound. Then Skull feels guilty, because it's  _Aviator_  standing here, the same person he's been friends with for so many years and then never got around to apologizing for being so distant.

The 'sorry' he had said in a haste, as if to a stranger, wouldn't cut it. Not even close.

But then suddenly the smile is back, if not even wider than before. 

"Skull, man, I haven't seen you in forever! I mean, if you count it as 'seeing'  because I'm blind and all."

Skull is so shocked, he doesn't know how to respond. Aviator, by the looks of it, isn't mad or upset about everything that happened in the past month or so. If anything, it's like they're still friends, ones that had to move away due to extenuating circumstances but now are together again after years of not seeing each other. He forgets to laugh at the blind joke. 

Aviator is waiting for a response now, smile fading slightly. “You okay?”

Skull remembers the minor tournament the original four members participated in, something small Vintage had suggested as a way to get practice without being repetitive. It was simple: collect keys hidden in crates scattered across the map. They’d easily dominated and won, the trophy awarded to them still sitting in Skull’s room. 

It was the last time he had seen Aviator with a genuine smile. And now here he is, with the same smile, even though at least an entire month passed. 

“I’m good.” Skull can feel the elephant in the room, but he can’t address it now. Aviator can probably sense it as well, but his expression is anything but awkward. The smile widens and there’s a moment’s pause before Aviator is hugging him. It’s been so long since they’ve talked to each other, much less made any physical contact, but Skull manages to push past his emotions to hug his friend back.

Cod, he's such a terrible friend.

"Good, I've missed you." Aviator pulls away, still grinning. Somehow, it makes Skull feel worse. He'd be fine with Aviator accusing him, admonishing him, even yelling at him, but this? He's unprepared.

Skull smiles awkwardly in return, though he knows very well that Aviator can't see it. That, and his bandanna is covering his face, he might as well just be staring Aviator down.

His friend seems oblivious to this, and starts talking like they only were apart for two seconds, like he's continuing a conversation from earlier. "Anyway, how's your team going? You and Vintage still together?"

"Yes, and it's good," Skull says. He feels like he's lying, though when he thinks about it, everything that just came out of his mouth is true. The team is going well, and he and Vintage are still together, so why did he feel bad about telling Aviator? Was it because the other's smile dropped for a slight moment after his confirmation? Or because he was just too guilty over the last Splatfest? Or is it because Aviator actually has to ask about his status instead of just knowing, like before any of this even happened?

"Nice." Aviator grins. "Paisley was around here somewhere, I swear." He turns in a complete circle, but Skull knows it's only for show. Picking up on the cue, he asks,

"What does she look like?"

"Dark orange ink, wears a bandanna," Aviator responds, before turning back to Skull. "I think she's near Booyah Base."

Skull sees her walking out of Ammo Knights, the same girl who was with his friend at the Cafe. He manages to catch her eye and wave her over. “She's coming."

"Cool." Aviator turns in the direction of Paisley's footsteps. "Paisley, this is Skull. Skull, this is Paisley."

"Hey." Paisley extends a hand for Skull to shake. "You're top tier, aren't you?"

"I am." Skull bites his lip to prevent himself on asking if they were dating. His first impression of her is positive at least. She doesn't seem like a talker, instead just going straight to the point. "You?"

"Not there yet," she replies.

"She's S rank," Aviator says. "She only started ranked a few months ago."

Vintage would be impressed, Skull muses, simply because of the high skill level. He shakes his head to clear any thoughts of his boyfriend. 

_Get it together. You're here with Aviator and Paisley. Not with Vintage._

"That's pretty good," Skull replies, and Paisley's eyes crinkle slightly with a smile. 

"Thank you."

"Paise and I were thinking of starting a team, but I kinda wanted to ask if you wanted to lead us. I know you're part of that other team already, but it's up in the air anyway so.." Aviator trails off, before gathering himself together again.

"What do you say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u want skull to joinnnn, thumbs up. if not, thumbs down. 
> 
>  
> 
> idk what im doing sjkdlfd in case that wasnt clear


	8. downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a tad worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. hope you guys are ready.

Skull's tempted. But what exactly he's tempted for is beyond him. Does he want to join or not? Paisley seems like a good teammate, strong and skilled, and Aviator is -- was? --  his best friend. Vintage's team doesn't seem like they really need him, but he's also dating Vintage so joining Aviator could potentially ruin their relationship.

Skull hesitates. Aviator looks hopeful, Paisley a bit less than that, but her eyes are shining. He can't risk getting Vintage upset. If Vintage completely trashing someone is him while he's calm, Skull doesn't want to know what his boyfriend is like when he's mad. Red's words come back to him.

_If you hurt him? You're dead._

The words are there, in the front of his mind. All he has to do is say it. 

_I can’t_. 

Just an excuse about Vintage, some stupid reason why he can’t join, and Aviator would understand. He always does. 

But... Skull can’t bring himself to turn away from his friend again. The thought is almost unmanageable. 

Would he rather risk his friendship with Aviator or his relationship with Vintage? It wasn't fair, the way he had to choose between them like it was some kind of shitshow people watched for enjoyment and drama. Or maybe it was more akin to those magazines he used to find scattered across abandoned tables:  _Would you rather leap off a cliff with no support system or dive underwater with no oxygen tank?_  Both options sounded terrible.

It's now or never, and he really needs time to think about it, but for some reason, he's getting the impression that he won't get asked again.

"I-- I don't think I can."

Something flashes across Aviator's face before it's gone and he nods slightly, the smile still on his lips, albeit less so. "It's fine, Skull. I got it."

There's no elaboration needed between them, and Skull feels a wave of gratitude towards Aviator, as well as an increased feeling of guilt. He really doesn’t deserve his friend. 

“You going to practice?” Aviator continues, as if the emotion behind the decision doesn't exist. “I know how Vintage likes drills.”

Skull shrugs. “We’re off right now. They're back at base."

Aviator seems to detect the slight change in tone. "Who's they?"

"Vin, Red, 'Mega, and Double."

"Double?" Aviator tilts his head slightly.

"Newcomer who climbed through ranked," Paisley says, and both of them start at her voice. They'd almost forgotten she was there. She keeps talking, and Skull realizes these are the most words she's ever said so far. "He's good. Rumors have it that he used to train wherever he'd from, and then came here with more skills than the usual."

"I don't doubt that," Skull replies. "Vin has a habit of picking up people who are abnormally skilled." 

It's s subtle compliment towards Aviator, because as much as he tries to hide it, Skull can still see the tension in the other's shoulders from mentioning Vintage. The sunglasses-wearing Inkling just shrugs it aside, and Skull would be lying if he said it didn't hurt a little.

"Well is he taking my place? Or did 'Mega's girlfriend take it?"

"Red took it," Skull answers. "Though Double perhaps could replace her."

"Don't you get a say in that?"

Skull swallows hard. "No."

Aviator's brows crease, but he says nothing further on that subject. "You're still top tier, so I'm assuming you're doing well in terms of the team."

Skull internally winces. After Aviator was kicked from the team, his name dropped from the top players list so quickly, Skull almost could believe he got worse on purpose. It made sense, in a way, as Aviator hated Vintage's forced practice schedule and the pressure put on all of them to be the best, so once he was free from the team, he could just play how he wanted to play.

Which brought up something else: Skull never associated the team as something constraining but freedom, in a sense, was no longer part of his life. It was no wonder why Aviator never really seemed to like being part of the team.

"Yeah. Vin is a bit easier on us now that we're all S+," he says and Aviator nods slightly.

"That's good."

They stand there for a bit longer, silence turning into tension. Even if Paisley's here, neither of them have never had nothing to say to the other before, and this is the first time Skull actually feels uncomfortable around his friend.

The girl clears her throat awkwardly. "It was nice to meet you, Skull. Hope to see you around again," she says before walking off. Skull watches her until she vanishes in the crowd, and looks back over at Aviator, who would be staring at him if Skull didn't know any better.

"You going with her?"

Aviator shrugs. "Nah. She's probably going to play ranked or something."

"Are you two dating?"

"Cod, no. Just friends. You're not the first person who asked that, y'know."

It's a light comment, but Skull feels like he was just punched in the stomach. Of course he wouldn't be the first person to ask or know, but the fact that the two of them used to know everything about the other before the rest of the world, it kinda hit a sour spot.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" Skull tears himself from his own thoughts to concentrate on the concerned look from his friend.

"I'm-- I'm fine." Skull turns away, suddenly wishing to be back with his team. He can't face Aviator anymore. "I need to go."

He's walking away as he hears Aviator say, so quietly he almost glosses it entirely, "And I still miss you, Skull."

\--

Laughter greets him when he enters the base, Red and Double howling about something Vintage just said, the man himself with a slight smirk on his face. Omega is sitting nearby, clutching a mug with both hands, but Skull can see the smile in her eyes.

It hurts him to see them and know he's not truly part of their group anymore.

Thankfully, Vintage sees him and beckons him over, putting an arm around him as he sits next to the blue Inkling. "Glad you're here," he murmurs as Double says something rather vulgar to Red, causing another bout of laughter. "They're driving me crazy."

"Couldn't handle them even with Omega here?"

"You know she doesn't do anything but watch," Vintage chastises him with a bare smile.

"Of course." Skull smiles in response as he watches Red try to trap Double in a headlock, the other barely escaping her grasp. They're like children; well, they all are, but it feels like he's so much older emotionally. Maybe it's the immense amount of guilt swarming his stomach or the love that's threatening to burst his hearts the longer he looks at Vintage. He doesn't really know what to think anymore.

"We down for more practice?" Red asks, suddenly appearing on Vintage's shoulder. "Vinny here hasn't touched his Splatling in over an hour, I think he's ill or something."

"Stop," Vintage rolls his eyes as he bats Red away. "I don't touch it that much."

"With all the polishing and the four hour practices? Uh,  _yeah_."

Vintage just groans. "Fine, we'll go practice now, if that'll make you stop whining."

"No, no, I'm kidding!" Red says frantically as Vintage finally succeeds in shoving her away. "I don't wanna practice."

"Too late." Vintage stands, pecking Skull on the cheek before turning to Red. "We're going to the shooting range. Now."

"Ughhhh," Red sighs and spins on her heel. "Lemme find my weapon, 'kay, and then I'm free to go."

"You heading off now?" Double asks, and Vintage glances at him.

"Yes. You can come if you'd like."

"I think I will, actually," the spiky-haired Inkling responds. "I haven't seen you guys drilled before by Vin, so it's only fair I get to see y'all get yelled at."

"I don't yell that much," Vintage says, picking his Splatling case off of the ground.

"You do," Skull says teasingly, and Omega nods sagely.

"The great Vintage, most powerful weapons known as salty anger and a very very loud voice."

That receives a huff from the other and Omega's lip twitches slightly. "Don't deny it."

"Damn," Double says, shoving both hands in his pockets. "Seems like entertainment to me. I'm in."

As the others chat on the way to the shooting range, Skull finds himself lagging more and more behind them. They're more of a family now, and even if he's dating Vintage, it's like he's the outsider, the one who doesn't belong here anymore. 

His E-Liter feels heavy in his hands, and as they turn to enter the shooting range, he finds himself passing the entrance instead, walking straight through the Plaza to the outer edges to his old apartment building.

The apartment door gives him a wave of nostalgia, even if it's just like the others around it. He's gone through this door so many times before, and by this point, it's like a fever dream, even if it was only a month.

He knocks, the sound echoing in his head. It's harder, faster than his usual knocks, and he only realizes it after his hand comes away stinging in pain. He remembers he has the key with him and his hand automatically drifts to his pocket before he forces himself to stop. 

_It's not your apartment anymore._

Skull waits, hearts pounding. No response.

Aviator probably wasn't even home after wandering about the Plaza, so why was he standing here like the other could suddenly open the door, let him in like all he did was lose his keys and not their friendship?

Vintage is probably waiting for him anyway. He gives up after two minutes, unaware of a shadow sliding over the threshold as its owner sinks to the floor, back pressed against the other side of the door. 

The key is warm in his pocket, the edges digging into his skin as he clenches it, making his way back outside, the frigid wind cutting through his skin. He doesn't realize he's crying until he's directly outside the shooting range and he quickly wipes away the tears.

His team doesn't even notice as he rejoins them. Not even Vintage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok basically everyone said for skull to join avi so obviously, with me being the angst lover i am, i had to bait y'all. im so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> ty for voting tho sdjfk it really helped me get motivation back for writing and plotting this thing.


	9. decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breaking point.

"What box?" Aviator's eyebrows furrow slightly, and his head turns to sense whatever Skull's holding.

Stitch seems to catch wind of what Skull wants her to do and quickly covers up for her mistake. "Oh, my bad. Thought it was something else." She casts a quick look in Aviator's direction as well, biting her lip. She doesn't understand why Skull wants to keep this from Aviator, but Skull knows she's smart enough to follow his lead.

Aviator, however, isn't buying it. "You said you didn't have it," he says. His eyes are hidden in the glare of his sunglasses, and even though he can't actually pinpoint Skull with his gaze, Skull still feels like he's being examined.

_Is there a point in hiding this anymore?_

"I did say that." Skull's voice is slow and careful. He doesn't know Aviator's stance on Vintage or Omega anymore. It's one of the few things he doesn't know about his friend, and it's ironic because it's the one that's the most prominent on both of their lives.

Aviator's hand comes up to fiddle with the side of his glasses, and Skull reluctantly remembers the whole reason why he refuses to show his eyes to anyone now. "So why do you have it?" He doesn't sound mad. It's more like resigned curiosity now, but Skull still has to tread carefully.

"Memories," he says, and gives both Stitch and Paisley a look. The girls silently leave the room, closing the door behind them. Aviator steps over the threshold, only a few feet from Skull. His expression is drawn blank.

"Memories," Aviator repeats. He says nothing further, but his lips are pressed tightly together, showing his feelings towards everything.

They stay like that for a long moment before Aviator sighs and crosses the room to sit next to Skull on the couch. He pulls the sunglasses off his face and tosses them onto the coffee table, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Skull can't remember the last time he's ever seen Aviator without his glasses. "Which photo is it?"

"What?"

"The photo you're holding. I'm not that dumb, Skull." The last sentence is said jokingly, and Skull glances over to see a faint smile on Aviator's face. Confusion and relief wash through him. How the shell is Aviator not upset after everything Vintage did? After everything  _he_  did?

"The one that Omega wanted to take," he says and Aviator nods his recognition. 

"Damn, almost forgot she hated pictures of herself."

Skull notices the past tense, but says nothing of it. "I never asked you this, but your opinion on Vintage?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of him now? I assumed you would be upset I kept all this."

Aviator shrugs. "Y'know I think you kinda got a right to keep all this. The memories of that team aren't half bad. Vintage is still an ass though," he adds as an after thought. "Rider told me about your confrontation. Must've sucked big time."

"It did," Skull agrees. 

They lapse into silence for a moment before Aviator speaks again. "What about you? You got a stance on him still?"

Does he? He doesn't know what to think anymore. Something about seeing Vintage for the first time in years seems to have jostled something inside of him. Feelings maybe? He’s not sure anymore. 

“I don’t know.”

—

He doesn’t know what’s happening anymore. Yes, he knows Vintage is busy, but does being busy count for chatting with the other members of the house and ending up talking for hours?

They were supposed to practice today, and Vintage is never one to skip it, yet here he is, fifteen whole minutes past their scheduled time and Skull’s starting to feel a bit more irritated about it. Wasn’t Vintage the one who pressured everyone about their skills? Wasn’t that why he kicked Aviator?

He can't question his boyfriend's antics anymore. Somehow, he feels like it's not his place to do so.

Their date came and went so quickly, Skull hardly remembered it. Vintage had some call from a sponsor and left partway through with a promise to come back. He never returned.

Double is still staying at the base, moving from the guest room to some other room that Omega cleaned out for him. Skull thinks it used to be an office or something, but it's hardly his concern. Something tells him that tension is building up, and though no one explicitly or even subtly says anything about it, he can feel it every time he enters the kitchen in the morning.

Speaking of this morning. Red is talking to Vintage in a lowered tone, which already is something off. Red never talks quietly unless she’s plotting something, and when both of them look at Skull, the purple Inkling knows something’s wrong. 

“Skull.” Vintage’s voice is casual, but Skull knows that when that happens, things aren’t going to go well. 

“Yes?” He mentally prepares himself. He doesn’t remember anything he could’ve done to his boyfriend but his memory has been all over the place lately.

“Red found your friend yesterday. He was talking to this other girl I don’t know the name of, but they mentioned you knocking on your old apartment door a few days ago.”

Skull can feel his hearts do several stuttery jumps before beating faster. Is Vintage telling him this to call him out? “Yes, and?”

Vintage’s eyes narrow. “You do know your friend was home when you knocked.”

“He was?” Skull flashes back to the short amount of time he’d waited there. It would be enough for Aviator to get to the door, but he never did. 

“Yeah.” Red stands, brushing past her leader to stand facing Skull. She's shorter than him by a few inches, but the fire in her eyes is enough to make him somewhat nervous. "He was there. He never answered the door, did he?"

No. No he didn't. And though Skull knows this is a ploy to drive Aviator and him apart, he can't help feeling a bit hurt. It must show in his eyes because Red smirks at him and answers her own question. "He didn't."

"Red," Omega says slowly, and Red turns to look at her girlfriend.

"He didn't," Red repeats, as if it's to excuse everything she said. "You'd think that if he were Skull's friend, he'd answer the door, right?"

"Yes, but--"

"See, there you have it." The smugness in Red's voice is overwhelming, before it suddenly fades away. "Hey, why _were_  you at your old place again?"

Skull hesitates. He'd say he doesn't know himself, but it's a lie, plain and clear. "...I was thinking."

"About what? Abandoning this team? I don't think so." Red is in his face now, and Skull takes an involuntary step back as Vintage moves forward.

"Red. That's enough." His face is blank, but Skull has known him for enough time to recognize the slight flash of accusatory anger. “Skull. Why did you go back?”

It hits him so suddenly, he almost laughs in Vintage’s face. It’s so obvious. Vintage is jealous; he always has been. It’s not that he doesn’t like Aviator, it’s that he’s jealous of their relationship. He’s been happier ever since Aviator was kicked simply because he now had Skull to himself, not like Skull — and he realizes this with a pang — really paid attention to Aviator then. 

The sudden insight into his boyfriend’s motives gives way to a burst of spite. “He’s creating his own team. He put the offer up a while ago but I never really gave him a clear answer.”

The rest is self explanatory. Skull wouldn’t put it past Vintage to put two and two together and as he watches, the other Inkling’s eyes narrow slightly. “So you’re planning to join him?” His tone is almost hurt, but there’s a sharp bite in his words. “He refused to open the door for you. What kind of friend would do that?”

_We’re not friends anymore._

Skull immediately berates himself for thinking that. Sure, they haven’t been as close, but that was no reason to stop being friends, right? His head hurts from all the thinking. He’s happy here, with Vintage and Red and Omega and even Double but he’s getting the sense he doesn’t belong here, not anymore. It was like they all grew up together and he was coming in sixteen years too late. It wasn’t going to work, even if he’s dating Vintage. 

But things are awkward with Aviator now, and though they used to be comfortable with each other, Skull doesn’t _really_ know his friend anymore and he can tell Aviator has a hard time figuring him out now too. There must be a reason why Aviator didn’t answer the door. 

Would he regret it if he left Vintage? Maybe. He’s not sure. But he’s definitely regretting everything his longtime friendship has come to, and he makes his decision. 

“The kind of friend I regret ever leaving in the first place.” 

He watches everyone’s expressions flash from confusion to shock before turning to Vintage. The Splatling main looks nothing short of angry, but there’s the sadness there behind his gaze as he stares at Skull. “You mean that?”

_Say no. Say no, and you can be his again._

Skull shoves aside the thoughts clouding his mind and meets Vintage’s gaze headon. It’s deathly quiet as he speaks, words reverberating around the room. 

“Yes. I do.”

The corners of Vintage's mouth suddenly turn upwards in a smirk. "Well then."

He takes a slip of paper from his pocket, something that Skull recognizes as that picture they took after the tournament. He feels a pang of nostalgia and guilt with the knowledge that Vintage actually carried this photo around with him, but the blue Inkling simply takes hold of the picture on opposite sides and pulls hard.

The resounding tearing of paper is enough to make Skull's hearts stop.

Vintage lets the two halves flutter from his hands, expression one of grim satisfaction. He keeps eye contact with Skull, neither party looking away as the paper hits the floor.

"You and me?" His voice is quiet, dangerous. "We're done."

He trods on the torn photo as he leaves, Omega casting a neutral glance over her shoulder at Skull before following. Red and Double exit silently for once, neither bothering to look back. 

The door slams shut behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont breathe easy yet


	10. views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight view on Aviator's take so far, before switching back to our main man. Mostly filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i went to 2k words w this chap cause uhhh i love writing aviator way too much sdbnfmnsd two things you should know abt me (if u havent noticed already) i love scuba and aviator a shit ton, and i can and will find a way to shove some pink team member into everything i write. anyway ty to that person who sent me that very long very beautiful comment and gave me the idea to write some part in avi's pov cause damn i was thinking of it but never followed thru sjfsd i have too much anxiety for this fic and it drives me crazy sometimes but ily all.

It’s not easy living in darkness 24/7, but Aviator is used to it. His basic knowledge of the seeing world extends to colors, but since he doesn’t know the difference between blue and red, they just become names to him. He associates each color with a name or feeling that he knows well, and just bounces off of that. 

Red, he associates with that girl, Red, the one who called him out for being blind. That, and the feeling of hurt and betrayal. He doesn’t like the color red. 

Orange always reminds him of Paisley, as she told him when they first met that her color wasn’t brown, it was dark orange. He didn’t tell her that he wouldn’t have any idea otherwise. 

Yellow always brings an image of Omega to mind, and while he’s pretty sure she rarely smiles, one could never be too sure and every time he thinks of her with a smile splitting her face, yellow is his go-to color. Never mind the fact he knows her ink color is blue and pink, but yellow sounds happy, and he wants her to be happy. 

Green is more of a color he associates with turf war. He doesn’t really know why. It just feels... right. 

Blue comes to mind whenever he touches something soft, like a blanket. Since his sensory skills are overly sensitive thanks to his loss of sight, it’s been harder to find things that classify as ‘soft’. Skull had given him a jacket when they were ten that was made with the softest fabric Aviator had ever felt. He still has the jacket, tucked away, but blue makes him sad now that Skull’s gone. 

Purple is Skull. Just Skull. The long hours his friend spent trying to help him change his ink color to purple was also one of Aviator’s fondest memories. He doesn’t know why Skull likes purple, but he likes it now too, and ever since Skull left, it just has become a painful reminder of the remnants of their friendship. With purple, he thinks of sugar, the smell of something sweet cooking in the kitchen, Skull’s attempts at trying to teach him how to bake while blind (Aviator has long mastered how to bake. He doesn’t do it as much since it’s no fun alone.), fast paced quip exchanges in the morning, and the feeling of happiness, true happiness.

But the apartment is empty now, and Aviator just spends his time either wandering the Plaza to avoid the emptiness or just sitting blankly on the couch. Everything reminds him of Skull, and he can’t turf or do ranked unless he has someone with him. Paisley is a good person to hang out with, but she’s not Skull, and she seems to know that well. She keeps her distance and he appreciates it. 

She doesn’t know he’s blind. He doesn’t really want to tell her yet. 

His sunglasses never come off now, not even to rest atop his head. He can’t risk it, can’t remind himself of that night. Red, Vintage, Omega, and now Double. They are jerks through and through, but Aviator can’t help but wonder if they had a right to do that. Maybe they just didn't like him. He was only on the team because of Skull, because they wanted Skull so badly, he was dragged along to keep him sated. They never wanted him. 

Skull knocks one day and Aviator knows it’s him, even if the knock is a bit more forceful, his friend has a habit of doing two extra taps at the end of his knock. He waits, waits for Skull to use the key that Aviator knows he has. But nothing happens. 

He crosses the room to the door, listening to Skull shuffle around outside the door before receding footsteps indicate his exit. 

He always asked himself afterwards why he never opened the door to call after Skull. Maybe it was because he was scared that his friend would join him again only to leave. Maybe he believed he could protect himself by keeping the door shut, because so many things changed between them, he barely knows Skull anymore. That surprise meeting in the Plaza has startled him badly but he managed to save face and hide behind all of his feelings because Skull shouldn’t be bothered by all of his stupid needs. He has Vintage. He has Omega. 

Aviator listens as Skull walks away. He wonders for a moment if Skull regretted joining Vintage. Probably not. 

He cries himself to sleep that night. 

—

Time passes slowly, but he's determined to make the most of it. He's heard things before, of people trying to get over heartbreak, that time will heal. This isn't even really close to what he imagines heartbreak to be, but it hurts. A lot.

Paisley meets him the day after at the Cafe, drinks on hand. She slides one to him without saying anything and he catches it before it falls off the edge.

"Nice one," she says before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thanks."

"So, how've you been? Stitch is driving me crazy with all her talk about making the big leagues. She's really happy you wanted her on the team."

"Been fine." He leaves it at that, Skull's retreating footsteps still echoing in his mind. He's continued up on his idea of creating a team with Paisley, getting Stitch, her longtime best friend, on board as well. The fourth slot will remain open as long as he wants it to, and Paisley knows he's waiting.

"You sure?" She shifts a little, tentacles gently tapping against the table edge. He, not for the first time, tries to imagine her face, but comes up with nothing. Paisley -- well, both Stitch and Paisley -- had let him get a read on her face, which he did carefully and rather awkwardly, but her features aren't solidly connected in his mind. He'd have to ask her again and he's not sure if he wants to do that when they've only been friends for about a month.

_You did it almost three time with Skull within the first week because you couldn't remember his face, didn't you? Why don't you just ask her?_

It's different, he reminds himself, very different. Paisley and Stitch are different because having them as friends is like going to a party. It's uncomfortable and unnatural, but it has to work somehow, or you wouldn't be friends.

"Yeah." Aviator takes a sip of his drink. Cold, but not freezing. It matches with the current blankness working its way into his mind. He lets the pause between them drag on before saying, "Skull stopped by the apartment last night."

"Really?" She sits up straighter; he can tell by her clothes shuffling. "And?"

He sometimes thinks she's more invested in their relationship than he is, though he knows that can't be possible. He has no idea what came over him that night. "And I heard him leave."

She slumps. "That's it? You heard him come to the door, knock and leave?"

"Basically." He takes another sip. Paisley sounds almost indignant now and he'd smile at the image of her pouting face in his mind if he could just remember it.

"So you didn't let him in? Why not?"

Aviator is barely aware of someone brushing past his chair behind him. He scoots in even though the other didn't say anything. "I don't know."

Paisley is silent for a long time. He can't even hear her moving around that much before she speaks again, voice lower. "Those two. Aren't those the--"

"Sorry?"

"Those two who just passed behind you. Vintage and what's-her-name."

"Omega?"

"No. Uhhh. Red?"

_Red_. The name doesn't scare him, but it does give him several pumps of anxiety. He can feel himself reaching upwards as if to secure his sunglasses to his face more firmly. Paisley says nothing through all that, but she gently pushes his arm down to his side.

"Hey. You're fine. They were just leaving."

"Yeah. I--I knew that."

"Yeah." They fall into more comfortable silence, broken only by Paisley's sudden loud slurping.

"Was that supposed to be as loud as it was meant to?"

She laughs. "I was just making sure you were awake."

Aviator groans. It's an inside joke after Stitch commented he could fall asleep behind his sunglasses and no one would notice or care. That led to a whole stream of rare jokes from Paisley 'making sure' he wasn't asleep. It's endearing, he has to admit, but there's a certain sadness he feels whenever she cracks a joke. "You know I'm awake, Paise."

Paisley just shrugs, tentacles whacking against the arms of her chair now. "You are now, anyway."

He just resolves to sigh and turn his attention back to his own drink, Red and Vintage forgotten.

\--

Skull realizes exactly how little stuff he has in this place as he's packing. His E-Liter is probably one of the only important things here, and even that is replaceable. It makes sense, in a way, since he left all of his more important things back at his old place, and, he remembers with a jolt, Aviator.

He doesn't know why Aviator didn't open the door. Maybe the other Inkling had a reason for keeping it shut, but Skull couldn't lie to himself that it hurt him to know he had been there the whole time.

Vintage and the others aren't back yet by the time he finishes gathering all his stuff and leaves, but not without scooping the halves of the picture off the ground. He wants that as a remainder of what could've been. He doesn't bother to leave a note. He doesn't think they want one.

He runs through a list of possible shelters in his mind. He could always try going back to his old place, right? No harm in trying again. But as Skull nears the apartment complex, his pace slows to almost a snail's crawl. He can't bring himself to enter the building and just stands in front of it, staring up at the vast space of windows above him.

A bell's jingle startles him and he looks back down to see a dark orange Inkling exiting the building. He's never seen her before, even though the color is strikingly similar to Paisley's. The only thing different is her gear -- a patterned orange and white hat, white shirt, and wingtipped shoes -- and her eyes, a bit more serious than Paisley's own. She sees him as she gets closer and as she passes him, he hears, "He misses you a lot, you know," before she's walking away.

He stands there, dumbstruck, before his brain screams at him to move, to say something. "Wait!"

She stops where she is and turns to face him. "Yeah?"

"You-- you aren't--"

She merely watches him, a smile quirking her lips. "I'm not lying, no." And she leaves before he can say anything else.

Skull turns to stare back at the building, hearts pounding. So his friend still missed him. Unless the girl was talking about someone completely random and this was all a misunderstanding, but he can't really bring himself to think about that option.

He reaches the door after what seems like ages, but when he reaches up to knock, the door swings open without him even making contact. Aviator is standing there in the doorway, and the look of open vulnerability on his face before he composes it into his regular smirk is enough for Skull to feel pressure building behind his eyes.

"Skull?" Cod, he's forgotten how much he missed Aviator, his voice, that stupid smirk, everything, and it's only now coming back, even though they've talked only about a week ago. Skull's starting to realize that a week is a long time, and Aviator never deserved to be abandoned for a month, never mind even a single day.

The words are out of his mouth before he can take them back, before he can even think he's allowed to say anything else. His voice is slightly choked as he tugs his bandanna to hang around his neck.

"I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the feels snatched the uwus


	11. making amends (or trying to at least)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skull & aviator folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries in gay

Aviator doesn’t react to the apology except to drop the smirk. His expression is serious, a bit hurt, but it smoothes over into almost uncharacteristic blankness. He merely steps back to let Skull pass and the bandanna-wearing Inkling stumbles inside. 

“You’re... back. Why?”  _Why? Why is he here after leaving for so long?_ He knows the answer, but the reason why he’s here sounds pathetic, like he’s been putting Aviator beneath Vintage, after Omega, after Red and Double, who he barely knew. 

And he has, in a way. What was he supposed to say?  _Oh, I just broke up with my boyfriend so I’m here now because I know you miss me so obviously you’d take me back._  Selfish? Yeah. A lot. 

He’s such a shitty friend. 

It’s only now that he realizes he’s been comparing Aviator to Vintage a lot, and maybe it’s a side effect of hanging out with that team too much. His relationship with both of them are incomparable considering Aviator has stuck with him way longer than Vintage ever would, but does he have feelings for his friend? Feelings similar to ones he had for Vintage?

Now’s not the time to deal with that, anyway, because Aviator is waiting for a response, composure cracking with every second. 

“Skull..”

“I missed you,” Skull manages. He feels like crying now, though he doesn’t even know why. “I shouldn’t have left, Avi, I’m sorry.”

Aviator doesn’t respond for a while, and it’s enough for Skull to immerse himself in his mind. His friend’s expression is almost unreadable and he hates it. He hates how he couldn’t be there for his friend, hates how his time Vintage just pushed them apart, hates how he didn’t even bother helping Aviator after that Splatfest, hates how Red treated his friend, hates how Double came in, hates how Vintage refused to give Aviator a chance before kicking him, hates this all. The tears are sliding down his face now, and while he knows Aviator’s hearing isn’t that refined to hear it, he hopes his friend doesn’t hear how his breath hitches. If Aviator is trying to drag out a response, he’s succeeded. 

But his friend has some right to do it, his brain argues, because Aviator has been left alone for a month without his friend, when Skull found a new group who accepted him, he had to go hunting all on his own, find new people to accept him. Who knows how long he’s spent in this very apartment, waiting for Skull to come back when he never did? Skull knows his friend that well at least, well enough to know Aviator probably waited for at least half a month before trying to accept it. 

When Aviator speaks again, it’s almost too quiet to hear. “I’m sorry too. That day you knocked? I was there. I—“

Skull engulfs him in a hug so tightly, he can hear Aviator’s breath stutter slightly. Or maybe that’s because he’s crying.

“I know. And it’s okay.”

Aviator smiles into his shoulder, and Skull returns the smile unseen through his bandanna. "You didn't need to leave, but I'm glad you're back."

—

When Paisley stops by the next day and finds both Aviator and Skull talking about some atrocious move performed in some recent turf battle like nothing between them ever happened, she screams. It scares Skull half to death, but Aviator just grins. 

“It’s her happy scream,” Aviator tells him. “She only screams when she’s happy. When she’s scared, she punches people.”

Skull has never seen the other Inkling so happy, but then again, he’s barely seen her at all. She’s quite literally bouncing off the walls before she settles on the couch in between them and calls Stitch. Skull recognizes her as soon as she walks in the door, and she shoots him a knowing look. 

“Finally made up, huh? Boyfriend break up with you?”

Skull winces. He’d forgotten to mention that. Aviator is turned in his direction, smile half faded on his face, and Skull just takes a deep breath. “Yeah.”

Stitch makes a hmmm sound and conversation continues. Skull has no way to tell Aviator — who now looks like he wants to say something about it — without speaking so he just reaches over and clasps his friend’s shoulder, hoping that’s enough reassurance to talk later. Aviator nods slightly, and Skull feels a wave of gratitude for him. Of course he’d understand. 

Paisley claps her hands together and turns to Aviator. "So, what's the game plan."

He starts. "Sorry?"

"Game plan, Avi. Your team, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right." He tilts his head in Skull's direction. "You never gave a final answer, Skull. You in or not?"

It's to save face, Skull can see that clearly at least. Aviator will act all cool and aloof until the girls leave and the two of them can finally talk alone. It's not that Aviator doesn't want him on the team; matter of fact, Skull can tell Aviator wouldn't be able to handle Skull  _not_  being on the team and as much as they've both changed in the short time due to Vintage's interference, their dependence on each other hasn't changed a single bit.

"Yeah." He doesn't give it any thought. He doesn't need to. 

"Then you're leader." The words are said a bit hesitantly, not at all the way Vintage had announced status with such finality. "If you're okay with it, at least."

He doesn't  _feel_ like he deserves to be leader. Aviator is the one who thought this up, the one who organized it, the one to get Paisley and Stitch on board. Skull's merely the add-on, the one that the total of one person wants--

He stops thinking there. It's exactly what Aviator's situation was with Vintage. Understanding dawns in him in that moment so suddenly that he nods. "Yeah. I'm fine with it."

Aviator smiles. It's a genuine one, if not still a bit tentative, but Skull will take it any day. Things are shaky between them at best, but they're both working on it.

\--

The girls leave after changing their ink color to purple and promising to practice together sometime. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Aviator turns to Skull.

"You broke up with Vintage?"

"Yeah." He doesn't know what else to say, but the aura of the room makes him feel like he should do more than confirm. Reassure maybe? But of what? They're both capable of handling their own demons.

"So he--" Aviator breaks off, hand raising to touch the rim of his sunglasses. Skull watches the movement silently, processing it. Of course, that Splatfest must've affected Aviator more than he let on, or else his sunglasses would be off right now. But they were still on his face, and remained on his face all through last night. Skull hasn't seen him without his glasses for the whole of a day that they were back in the same apartment. 

"He's not with me anymore, we're through." When he says it, the intention becomes more solid, more real. They're done. They've broken up. Skull isn't planning on going back to Vintage anytime soon and he knows for a fact that the Splatling main isn't going to look for him.

"Was I always the number two?" The question catches Skull off guard. 

"What?"

Aviator shifts slightly. His expression is unreadable. "Was I always second to Vintage? I mean, I guessed not from the very start, but when you started falling for him?"

Skull swallows hard. This isn't something he was expecting, and he never really wanted to talk about this, but...

He doesn't answer, and this seems to agitate Aviator a little. "Skull."

"Yeah?"

"Was I second to Vintage?"

_The truth. Tell him the truth._

He'll get nowhere by lying, he knows that. The words are like shards of glass sliding from his throat and across his tongue; it hurts to say them. "Yes. You were. I can't-- I can't lie to you."

Aviator barely seems surprised by this. He just looks hurt now, and that's somehow so much worse than if he were to start yelling at Skull.

"Am I still?"

That answer is easy.

"No."

"You broke up with him and then came back." Aviator says what they're both thinking, and Skull would be glad for it if it weren't for that damned expression on his face. "You broke up with him the day you came back, didn't you?"

"He broke up with me."

"Oh. So  _he_  broke up with  _you_. Fantastic." It's said flatly, not ironically, like Aviator would've done in any other circumstance. Startled by the uncharacteristic tone, Skull glances at Aviator to see the blind Inkling not even really facing him anymore."He dumped you and you came back here, right?"

This is really unlike Aviator. He has every right to do it, but it's so unlike him that Skull is starting to get worried, as well as a bit defensive. Guilt is clawing at him again. "He did, but only because I told him I was going back to you."

Aviator lets out a dry laugh that sounds more like a sob, more like he's about to fly apart at the seams this very second. "Guess he really hates me then, huh. Going to give up his boyfriend just because he was going back to someone he kicked off the team."

"You didn't deserve that."

"That's what Paisley told me too. Doesn't stop me from not believing it."

And this,  _this_  is the Aviator that Skull had missed that entire month, the side of him that had been developing since Skull's departure. It shows now, plain and clear, and Skull doesn't know what to do. He doesn't like feeling he can't do anything, that he's helpless. This is more pessimistic, more blank anger, more sad, more self deprecating than Skull's ever seen his friend act like before. And while he understands, he doesn't  _want_  to understand.  _He_  was the cause of this.

"No. Avi, you  _didn't_  deserve this. Any of this. I shouldn't have joined that team, I shouldn't have dragged you along, and shell, when Vintage started giving you carp, I should've just stopped him right then and there. I should've dumped his ass. I should've stood up for you against Red. I should've been  _there_  for you, Avi, and I wasn't. I was a shit friend, and you can't go around beating yourself up for Vintage hating you because it was his fault and my fault. Not yours. It was bad of me to trust him over you, to follow him instead of you."

Aviator is crying silently now, thin rivulets of tears running from the bottom of his shades. He doesn't say anything and Skull gently pulls him into another hug. It takes a long time for Aviator to return the hug, but when he does, it's like he never wants to let go.

Skull pulls away after a second, but his hands keep a firm grip on Aviator’s forearms, like letting go will make him viable to float away. “You think we can start over? Before Vintage? Before I abandoned you?” It's a question that he doesn't expect Aviator to agree to, not after what happened.

Aviator doesn’t refute the fact that Skull abandoned him, and the bandanna-wearing Inkling is grateful for that, despite the pain of the honest self accusation. He just nods slightly before hugging Skull for the third time in two days, face pressed into the other’s chest. Skull can feel the shades digging into his skin, but he doesn’t really care, even if it raises his heart rate by way too many notches. Things might not be the same between them, but cod, he’s not going to make the same mistake twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had the same song stuck in my head for two hours now and its all i can do for fic motivation sdjjkfsd


	12. purple team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Team bonds. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me completely ignoring the fact that purple team canonically doesnt talk that much amongst themselves:

Skull shows up to the scheduled practice the next week with his trusty E-Liter and the first thing Stitch says to him is "You know how to use that thing, right?"

He gives her a blank look, and there's a long awkward pause before Aviator starts laughing.

"Use it? Stitch, he's absolutely amazing at sniping."

She snorts, a smile cracking her serious exterior. "How was I supposed to know? Half the snipers I was teamed up with don't know the barrel from the trigger."

"You can try going up against him in turf, but you will most definitely regret it," Aviator grins. "He's top tier, don't you check the leaderboards?"

"No, it makes my self esteem drop."

"Stop lying," Paisley cuts in. "You check it everyday."

"I didn't see his name," Stitch says. "And I haven't checked it in forever. Last time I checked was this morning after maybe two months."

"Really?" Paisley shrugs. "Well, he's supposed to be really good."

"I'm right here," Skull says and Paisley raises her eyebrows at him. 

"I always wanted to go up against you."

"Why wait?" Skull points to the doorway of the training center. "We can recon. You three try to get to my spawn, I'll hold you off."

Aviator folds his arms, grinning. "We get a ten second head start then."

"Avi, that's unfair for him," Paisley protests, and Aviator just shakes his head.

"No, you'll see."

Skull mulls it over. Ten second head start doesn't sound bad, since his range is impossibly large. "Fine."

The four of them gather their things and walk out the training room, Aviator slowing to keep in step with Skull. "I should've asked for thirty seconds."

Skull allows a slight smile, even if his friend can't see it, he's sure he can hear it at least. "Ten was the deal. Use it or lose it."

Aviator just shakes his head and lets out a loose laugh. "Man, you're going to  _slaughter_  us."

\--

Skull chooses the stage. Aviator starts to protest but both girls shoot him down; Skull is trying hard not to laugh as he points to the right of the Plaza. "Moray Towers."

"Of course." Aviator sighs, already unpacking his L3. "I could've guessed."

"Why the long face?" Paisley tugs her Aerospray from her bag, and Aviator just raises an eyebrow.

"Moray Towers is his favorite stage within good reason, Paise. He can take us down like that." He snaps his fingers and Paisley just looks incredulous.

"Seriously? I've never met a sniper who could do that. The good ones always get me once before I go on a killing streak."

"You'd be surprised."

"Let's go," Stitch puts in, Sploosh in hand. "I want to see how long we can go before we overwhelm him."

Aviator just shakes his head as they go through the entrance of Moray Towers, respawning in their respective spots.

Skull doesn't like recon, nor does he like private battles. The tense aura is sometimes too much to handle, especially when there's no familiar splatter of ink accompanied by shouts from both teams. He's certain he can take them down, though, and the confidence is all he needs.

He waits ten seconds before heading out, shooting a trail of ink to swim in. He reaches the second platform without too much trouble, seeing his soon-to-be teammates making their way up his side. They're almost to the bottom platform, and he watches as Aviator makes a detour to the side to avoid running into Skull headon, which Skull appreciates because Aviator still remembers that impossible range.

Stitch and Paisley haven't gone against an E-Liter Scope user before, or rather, a Scope user who knew what they were doing. Relentless training with Vintage's team has honed his skills into perfect accuracy as he aims and takes out Paisley in one shot. Stitch squeaks in horror and makes eye contact with him though his scope before he shoots her too. Aviator is just out of his range now, in the center area just inking. Skull knows better than to go down another level, because then Aviator could climb the sides and eliminate him.

Stitch and Paisley both superjump to Aviator instead of swimming back down, and he fires at both of their super jump spots and splats each girl in quick succession. Aviator grins at him briefly before ducking out of sight again.

The girls are learning fast now, because they take the long way around this time. He snipes Stitch as she nears the bottom platform, but Paisley ducks into her ink to avoid him seeing her. Since Aviator already coated the area in their ink, she's able to swim down to the main area.

Stitch superjumps to Paisley, and the bandanna-wearing girl swims to the far edge, behind a wall, so her friend can safely land. Now all three of them are below Skull and they're doing a rather good job of staying hidden. The ink is almost undisturbed.

He waits for two moments, three, four, before all shell breaks loose. Aviator appears at the far end of the stage and Skull snipes him immediately, right as Stitch and Paisley leap up from opposite sides and close in on him. He reloads, spins and catches Paisley in the side, but Stitch is almost upon him. When he retreats slightly and takes aim at her again, she dives into her ink, resurfacing only to put a puddle down to submerge again. She performs this so quickly, Skull barely has time to get back to snipe her, but she goes down only an inch from his face. 

He took ink damage from that, and he inks the ground she covered before refilling his ink tank, removing all enemy ink from his body. Cod, they're pretty good, even if only one of them knew the extent of his skills. They catch on fast, and he's starting to see the potential in this team. They could be top ranking, maybe even beating Vintage, if they could just coordinate their attacks like that more often.

The timer is down by two minutes. The last minute song starts to play and he retrains his focus on the ripples in the ink. Stitch is the first to reappear, throwing a Splat Bomb so close to him that he takes damage even as he retreats. Paisley takes that moment to rush him, and he splats her with a half charge before Aviator corners him. 

Skull has no time to reload, not enough ink for his sub, and so he superjumps back to his base, landing firmly in the pool of ink. Aviator and Stitch are taking the advantage of his absence to climb up to the second level, and he snipes Aviator in the back before the blind Inkling gets a chance to react. Paisley had superjumped to Stitch and now the girls are racing towards him, purposely next to each other so he only can take one down at a time. Aviator superjumps to Paisley and barely misses getting splatted alongside her. 

The timer is fifteen seconds now. They won't be able to get to his base if he just--

His Special activates and he pops it as quickly as he can. He splats both Stitch and Aviator in a single jump and slides forward to the second platform right as the game ends.

The three of them are waiting for him as he leaves the stage, both girls out of breath and Aviator wearing the ever-present smirk.

"Congrats," he says to Skull as the latter gets closer. "You proved yourself to them."

"How did you even do that?" Stitch asks. "The skill needed to snipe like that? That's something that could get you beyond S+ if there was anything beyond it."

Skull just shrugs. "Practice. Lots of practice. It's come to a point where turf battles are more than slightly boring."

"Was  _that_  boring?" Paisley asks, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at Moray Towers.

Skull doesn't need to fake his response. "No. It wasn't. You three are good."

"We're nothing compared to you," Stitch says, and she glances at Aviator. "No wonder you wanted him to be leader."

"He's good at strategizing too," Aviator replies with a grin that Skull knows unmistakably as pride. Gratitude swells in him for his friend and he reminds himself the same thing he's been thinking all week long: he doesn't deserve Aviator.

"Really?" Paisley asks, eyes slightly wide. "Stitch is kinda good at planning stuff too--"

"I'm not," Stitch interrupts, but Paisley shushes her.

"You are. Anyway, we kinda need that for the battles we'll do." She flips a purple tentacle over her shoulder. "And I think this team will actually work out. It's a nice step up from randomized lobbies." Her eyes crinkle a bit to show her smile, and Skull smiles back.

"Everything's a nice step up from randomized lobbies," Aviator says and Paisley turns to face him.

"You're right, but you didn't have to say it to ruin the moment, Avi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha mostly a fluff/filler chap today cause im p sure some ppl need to recover from the angst n emotional rollercoaster jksakjsd but yeah!! fun stuff


	13. a challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some filler and vintage has a message for skull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to decco6226 for suggesting purple team needs slippers bc. yeah. they do. most of this is stupid filler plot jump flashback shit but part of it is actual plot i swear

Skull is allowed two weeks of respite before he runs into Vintage yet again. The two teams have been competing for the top spot and as he had assumed, Double had taken his spot. 

They’re on a winning streak, one that Skull actually doesn’t really care to be on. His teammates’ skills are so much more different and interesting than his previous team and he enjoys leading them, his hearts more into the team that he ever truly was with Vintage. 

Stitch’s strength is speed, her sploosh’s near to nonexistent range a disadvantage on the field. She has long since mastered the ability to dodge in and out of her ink at high speeds to get close, sometimes so quickly that even Skull has a hard time sniping her down. 

Paisley’s strength is unpredictability. She is equipped with ninja squid, something that allows her to move around the map without making ripples in the ink. While this slows her down, she’s still able to navigate around people by swimming and splatting them when they’re disoriented. 

Aviator’s strength is agility. Though it would be least expected of him, he tried explaining it to his team after a sniper’s shot had missed him by inches. Something about hearing the shot aimed at him, or the ink, or something like that, but Skull is half annoyed by it because of all the near splats that gave him heart attacks. 

Either way, their team is strong, perhaps even stronger than Vintage’s. Skull knows better than to force his team to train for four hours everyday so they settle for about an hour or more if they have time every weekday. 

They have to be top rank. It’s just what they need to do. Skull doesn’t even understand when and how he started thinking like this but it was too late to stop and he dragged the rest of the team in with him. 

“You think Vintage is going to stay up there?” Paisley asks one day when they’re watching the news for the scoreboard. Vintage’s team is at the very top of the board, Skull’s only a notch lower. In order for them to take top spot, they have to face off against each other, and Skull isn’t ready to have that happen yet. 

Aviator answers for him. “I hope so.” 

The four of them have managed to acquire a larger apartment and split the payment between them. It’s different having the girls in the same apartment, but Skull gets used to it quickly. He and Aviator share a room, the other two another one, and since all four are the type to mostly keep to themselves, it works out somehow. 

The place currently smells like chocolate since Aviator is in the middle of baking something. He comes from the kitchen, brushing stray splatters of flour from his apron before standing to watch the news with the rest of his team. Skull knows it’s all for show; he can’t see the screen. “Anything interesting other than that?”

“Some rumor about a new rank being added in a couple years,” Stitch answers, eyes on the scrolling bar at the bottom of the screen. “No one is confirming or denying it though.”

“Sounds fun.” Aviator turns so his sunglasses are aimed at Skull. “We tryin’ to get up there if it ever turns out to be true?”

Skull hesitates. Vintage’s strive to be the best has rubbed off on him too much but he can sense Aviator doesn’t really want to be the best, per say. 

“I just like hanging out with you,” he had said to him once after a particularly grueling run of turf. “I don’t care about how high in ranked we are or how much turf we can obliterate. I’m just in it for you and the girls.”

Skull hadn’t known how to respond to that so he just sat there in the dark while Aviator fell asleep. 

Only now does he realize he probably should’ve said something. He tilts his head to stare up at his friend. “No. We don’t need to.”

Aviator seems to relax slightly. “Okay, because I’m not ready to have my ass kicked in a new rank.”

Paisley huffs with laughter through her bandanna. “Your ass gets kicked even without a new rank.”

He turns his mock gaze to her, indignation evident. “You weren’t supposed to announce that, Paise.”

“Just don’t get your ass kicked, then,” Stitch supplies and Aviator laughs. 

“Says the person who forgot that Splattershots outrange you.”

She throws her cap at him and he catches it before putting it on his own head. “This really clashes, doesn’t it?”

“Your outfit already clashes to begin with. Who wears a satin jacket with clogs, may I ask?”

He yanks the hat off and chucks it at her, pretending to look hurt. “It’s fashion, Stitch. Ever heard of it? Plus we're all wearing slippers right now so you're one to talk.”

“Okay, calm down,” Skull interjects, a smile creeping through his lips despite his words.

Stitch whirls to face him, a smile in her eyes despite her attempt to keep a straight face. "Skull, don't tell me you didn't tell him the slippers were unnecessary. I heard you protest with the rest of us, don't even lie."

Skull's gaze slides down to the bunny slippers encasing his feet. As a joke, Aviator had bought an overwhelmingly amount of animal slippers and promptly forced his teammates into wearing them in the apartment instead of their normal shoes.

"You know how much I have to clean the floors?" he had asked, well practiced annoyance on his face. "A lot. So you have to wear these."

Skull, of course, had protested in the beginning, but honestly the slippers were sorta cute anyway and they were comfy enough for him to amiably just slip off his shoes after coming inside.

Paisley had squealed over them before saying she didn't want to take her shoes off every time; it was too much work. Aviator just shoved a pair with dog ears at her and she put them on so fast, it was almost admirable. Stitch took much longer to get through to because Aviator wouldn't let her into the house without slippers on and she finally gave in after two hours and picked ones stylized like pandas.

"They're not that bad," he says slowly. "You said that yourself."

Stitch just sighs dramatically and flops back onto the couch. Skull risks a glance at Aviator to see the other's signature smirk on his face from the small victory.

"You like forcing us to do things way too much."

Aviator tilts his head slightly, grin widening, his own cat-eared slippers moving back slightly. "C'mon, Skull. It's not like any of you  _really_  didn't want them."

Skull can't even give a proper comeback to that so he just shakes his head and turns to the screen.

Vintage is there, in all his blue and pink tinged glory, face expressionless onscreen. A reporter is interviewing him and while Purple Team had their short banter, they missed part of it.

_"--so how does it feel being so close to your ex in ranks?"_

Vintage shrugs, looking bored and noncommittal. _"It's okay. I guess."_

_"How would you feel if he suddenly surpassed you? Would you be okay with living that his team is better than yours after only being together for a short time?"_

That brings a little fire into Vintage's eyes and he leans forward into the microphone, mouth pressed in a thin line. _"That will never happen."_

_"The only way to find out is to challenge him, you know that,"_ the reporter says, and Skull knows she's just goading him.

Vintage falls for it, either for his massive need to be the best or because of reverse psychology, Skull doesn't know. _"Fine. Skull. I know you're watching this. I challenge you to a ranked battle. Rainmaker. Arowana Mall. Tomorrow at 7am. Be there so I can crush you."_

The TV flickers off, and Skull focuses on Paisley, who has the remote aimed at the screen, eyes wide. She turns to him. "You don't have to take that challenge if you don't want to."

"I have to." He doesn't understand why he feels like he needs to finish this. Closure? Proof he's better than Vintage? Paisley nods slowly, the light in her eyes shifting to determination. Stitch shifts in her seat, suddenly looking like she wants to murder the TV. Aviator's hand lands on his shoulder rather hard and Skull looks up to see his friend smiling at him.

"Then we'll be behind you every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oog now what :0


	14. the match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things gets resolved. others don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow theres a lot of stuff to be implied here hahaha

Arowana Mall is desolate, and when Skull first walks in through the gates, his first, and most accurate, thought is that Vintage's team hasn't arrived yet.

He's nervous; he can feel it all the way through his tentacles, and by the looks on his teammates' faces, they're anxious too. Stitch and Paisley still don't completely understand what's going on or what the two leaders had against each other, but Skull appreciates them for looking apprehensive at most for the battle ahead. 

If the girls look nervous, Aviator looks like he's about to throw up. His fingers are clenching his weapon so hard his knuckles are turning white and Skull has to more than once coax him to loosen his grip so he doesn't break it before the match.

He has every right to be like this, Skull reminds himself, seeing how Aviator keeps his shoulders hunched like it could somehow glue the sunglasses to the sides of his head. Vintage screwed him over. The entire team did, maybe not Omega or Double as much but Vintage and Red. They were the reason for this.

And, Skull tells himself firmly, he was too. It was a miracle that Aviator managed to find Paisley and Stitch and become friends with them, and Skull is glad the girls came in otherwise he doesn't know where Aviator would be both mentally and physically if the abandonment continued.

Footsteps approach them and he turns, hands tightening on his E-Liter. Vintage is staring coldly at him a short distance away, his team at his side. Omega's expression is neutral as always, Red and Double with obnoxious grins spread across their faces.

"You ready to start." 

It's not a question. 

Skull musters as much courage as he can and looks Vintage straight back in the eye. "After you."

\--

The match starts with their respawn normally and the four of them split up to take separate paths to the Rainmaker, its glowing shield mocking all of them.

Of course, Vintage's team secures it first and the barrier explodes in light blue ink. Skull retreats to a safer spot on the outcropping before their area and aims, creating a path for his teammates and inking the ground below Red -- the carrier of the Rainmaker. 

It only slows her down for a second as both Vintage and Double cover her moving forward. Stitch pops out of nowhere and engages Double in a one-on-one but Vintage continues paving a road for Red to follow. Skull aims, fires, and Red goes down as she gets within his range. The barrier reforms over the Rainmaker and Stitch, victorious with Double, manages to escape Vintage's range only to run into Omega's. Aviator and Paisley pop the barrier and Aviator takes it, which Skull notes as a smart move on his part since Paisley has ninja squid and it will only slow her down.

Aviator's skill has improved from the last time he was with Vintage, and Skull can tell by the look on his ex's face that he wasn't expecting Aviator to just charge blindly into the main area, splatting both Omega and Red as the latter respawns.

"Defense!" Vintage shouts to his teammates. "Defend the middle ground!"

Omega respawns first, swimming and shooting at Paisley, who doesn't stand a chance against the long range. Omega turns her sight on Aviator who is almost right beneath her and Skull actually sees her hesitate before unleashing her second charge.

Two teammates down, and they're still behind the counter. Skull moves forward to stand over the center part of the map, taking out Double as he tries to take Stitch out. Stitch booyahs, and he booyahs back, the call coming from both Aviator and Paisley as they respawn and rush back into battle.

They're at a standstill, neither team able to move any further than what the counter has already been at. Skull hasn't missed a single time, and with each shot he positions with perfect accuracy, he can tell Vintage is starting to lose it a little.

He knows how much being the best means to Vintage, and he feels a bit bad about being the only thing standing in his way. But they've broken up a while ago and all romantic feelings are pushed straight out the window when he sees Red physically throw her slosher at Paisley's feet, tripping the purple Inkling up. Double takes that chance to splat her and tosses the bucket back to Red, who laughs.

They're cheating.

Skull automatically looks for an official, but he knows there isn't any. This is a private battle, a challenge, and they're supposed to regulate themselves. Of course, the game will be monitored by Judd, but the cat holds no true power over anything but the results.

He watches in horror as Double slams an elbow into Stitch as she comes out of her squid form and Omega's charge of ink splats the poor Inkling almost immediately. 

This leaves Aviator the only frontliner still alive, and Skull swims slightly closer to get better aim. He sees Red's cackling grin in the center of the scope and fires at her face; the resulting scream and splatter of ink is all Aviator needs to hear. 

The blind Inkling moves forward without a second of hesitation as the barrier explodes in blue once more. He dodges the wave of ink and dives forward to take the Rainmaker. 

A ring around Skull's feet tells him Stitch and Paisley are superjumping to him. He steps aside for them and edges along the grate, following Aviator's moves. He takes out both Omega and Double in two successive shots, which leaves only Vintage to stand in the way. 

The girls have made it to the super jump point but by the time they get to Aviator, it'll be too late. Skull fires a trail of ink for his friend before scoping out Red, who tries to pull the same illegal move.

Aviator senses her coming, however, and aims the Rainmaker at her instead of the goalpost. That moment is all Vintage needs to land on the post with a full charge.

Aviator doesn't stand a chance.

Skull watches as the timer above them counts down the last fifteen seconds and part of him knows that with more than half the team splatted, they won't have time to burst the barrier, not with Stitch and Paisley nearby to counter it. He swallows hard as he moves the scope to aim at Vintage, and the blue Inkling looks up at him through the scope, the message in his gaze quite clear. There's some kind of smugness there, like he  _knows_  Skull wouldn't splat him, never, not even now. They may be exes, but their past makes it hard to move on, and Skull feels the full extent of it in that moment.

_You won't splat me._

His hand shakes slightly. The timer is ten seconds, nine, eight.

_Why can't he splat him?_

Seven.

Is he not over Vintage yet? Is  _that_  why it's so hard to look him in the eyes?

Six.

Five.

Paisley and Stitch are staring at him, waiting. The confusion in their gaze is clear.  _Why won't he take the shot_?

Four.

Omega has respawned, and Skull meets her gaze briefly. There's a mutual understanding there, and she nods slightly. He knows she's on his side, if not for him, then for Aviator. She's always been slightly fond of him.

Three.

It's permission, he realizes, permission to follow through.

Two.

The expression on Vintage's face is turning into hesitation and uncertainty. Skull realizes that Vintage knows he deserves to be splatted by Skull, at least now than never, but with that realization, the intense wave of feeling passes.

He lowers his charger, releasing the shot into the ground at the other's feet.

One.

The buzzer sounds and makes everyone jump. No one has to wait around for Judd to figure out who won. They already know.

\--

"Why didn't you shoot him?" is the first thing Stitch says to him as they're leaving the lobby. 

"I didn't feel like I needed to." Skull glances over at Aviator, trying to gauge his friend's reaction to his decision, but the other's expression is just barely contained relief at the match's end.

Stitch studies him for a moment, before nodding. 

"Skull." Omega's voice stops him in his tracks, and he waves the rest of his team to continue without him before turning to face his old teammate.

"Omega." He forces himself not to use her nickname.

"Vintage won't say this to you, but I'm saying it on his behalf without permission. This is the last time you'll beat us. I swear on it." 

He stares at her and sees the glower there in her eyes. She's offended. Maybe it's because he never shot Vintage like she predicted him to, not truly ending it when he could have right then and there.

Skull merely nods. "Alright."

Her gaze bores into him for several seconds. "Send Aviator my regards," she says shortly before spinning on her heel and walking away. He watches her disappear around the corner before turning away as well. 

He doesn't look back as he rushes to catch up to his team, all of them slowing once they hear his footsteps. 

"You okay?" Paisley asks him and Skull nods.

No one else questions him and they walk back together in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skull choosing not to splat vintage could mean many things, but i'll leave you guys to figure that out.
> 
>  
> 
> and i'll let you figure out literally everything else too, like omega's whole thing n whatnot. i have explanations for them, but i like it when the reader interprets it their own way.


	15. bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and desserts and Skull reflects a bit on his past. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 little letters  
> a paradox for some  
> the more that there is  
> the better it becomes (not always but yknow)

The next few days pass uneventfully except for the sudden, but quiet disappearance of Vintage's team from the scoreboard. There are rumors circulating that they've moved to the newly-constructed Inkopolis Square. It's not that fresh to go there yet, but Skull has a feeling the four will show up again soon. Either that or they have a reason to go there. Knowing Vintage, it's probably to train without the public eye on them.

Purple Team has settled into their spot as number one on turf and ranked, honing their skills until they match what Vintage has been aiming for all this time. There's some sort of satisfaction within Skull that his ex is no longer competing against him for the top spot, but another part of him wishes that the past could be changed so all eight of them could exist in harmony.

When Aviator and the girls are out shopping, he retapes the picture of the old team back together and stares at their smiling faces. They seem like completely different people now and he's not sure if he's glad for it. Paisley and Stitch are both great players and great Inklings and he loves them like family, but there was something special about that first team, even if they all didn't get along.

Aviator on the other hand... Skull feels like he doesn't deserve him. There's some strange butterfly feelings that always enter his gut every time the other smiles or smirks at him, which happens a lot more often than one could imagine. They're friends, he keeps reminding himself, just close friends, and they really  _are_  but why does he feel like he wants something more?

The room he shares with Aviator is sparsely decorated simply because both of them don't really have anything to put up. Aviator's side has a few photos of Purple Team just hanging out together, or just ones of him and Skull, some dating back to elementary school. Skull doesn't really have anything on his side because he keeps everything from the past few months inside a cardboard box, hidden from his friend in the back drawer of his desk. The trophy they won is there, the various pictures Omega had taken and then later sent to him days before he and Vintage broke up, snapshots of the life he had before everything went to shit.

It was destined to fail, he realizes as he looks through each photo. He wasn't truly happy with them, and he knows that now. It only hurt him and hurt Aviator and maybe even hurt Vintage and Omega if he could assume they still had some attachment. He carefully puts the repaired picture into the box and closes the flaps right as the apartment door bursts open.

"We're baa~ack!" Paisley sounds happy today and Skull renters the main room to see the three of them balancing what seems to be the entire stock of desserts.

"Oh my cod, what's all that?" He'd be lying if he said he wasn't drooling a little at the sight of it.

Aviator grins at him behind the enormous stack of plastic containers and their contained pastries. "Paisley went a little overboard. I think you've been rubbing off on her with your sweet tooth."

"I haven't," is his immediate response, but Paisley jumps on the chance to blame him.

"Yeah! His soul possessed me and made me buy all that."

"At least we didn't steal it," Stitch adds. "I think she would've just walked right out the door with it all if Avi didn't stop her."

"We can't eat all that before it expires," Skull points out, even if his stomach is taking that as a challenge.

Aviator sets down the stack with some difficulty, wincing as he rubs his arm. Skull's eyes narrow slightly, but he relaxes once Aviator lets go. "Calm down, we can freeze some of it anyway. We have enough room in the freezer."

It's true. Their freezer is so large, Skull is tempted to call it some kind of closet. All of them forgot to call in someone to switch it out, but now it looked like they didn't need to. Stitch balances her own stack in one arm as she tugs the freezer open, dumping everything inside. "Oh, good, we have a lot of room left."

Paisley cheers and pushes her stack into the freezer as well, taking Aviator's as he hands them to her. "I wanna league today. Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll come," Stitch volunteers, but Aviator shakes his head.

"You guys can't eat Cafe food again tonight; it isn't healthy."

"Avi, c'mon," Paisley starts, but Stitch cuts her off, eyes wide.

"Can you make lasagna?"

Aviator smirks. "You beat me to asking if you wanted lasagna."

"Well I guess we'll league while you cook then!" Paisley says brightly. "Skull, you staying here?"

"Yeah." He has nothing better to do, and he hasn't been spending much time with Aviator lately anyway.

"Cool!" The door opens and slams shut behind them, leaving the other two in a brief silence before Aviator shrugs.

"You wanna help?"

"I'll just blow up the kitchen like last time."

Aviator snorts. "It wasn't that bad."

"It was," Skull replies, seeing the look on the other's face. "Just admit it."

"Fine, okay, so it was a fire. It set off the smoke alarm, but it didn't burn the apartment complex to the ground, yeah?"

"Uh."

Aviator just laughs. "It's fine, it's fine. You can eat one of those chocolate things that Paisley wanted. I won't tell her."

Skull is already moving past him to the freezer, taking out a package of chocolate and retreats the the living room as the familiar clangs indicate Aviator's cooking procedure. He turns on the TV, just switching right past Inkopolis News to watch the turf players ink up the field.

It's Starfish Mainstage today, and he watches as two teams he haven't really seen before -- but he's checked the leaderboards enough to know they're rising through ranks quickly -- clash in cyan and pink ink. It's an interesting battle on both sides, one seemingly just using sub weapons to take out their opponents and the other team with such fast reflexes, it was amazing that they even got splatted at all.

The cyan team wins and Skull switches off the TV, making a mental note to challenge both when he gets the chance. They both seem like formidable opponents and he's been pretty bored as of late since Purple Team is at the top. Weak opponents aren't worth wasting his time on when he's going to win anyway.

The smell of cheese and meat wafts through the apartment and the door opens again for Stitch and Paisley to head inside, dropping their weapon bags at the door.

"Smells good, Avi!" Paisley pulls her bandanna down so Skull can see her smile clearly. "Then again, everything you make smells good."

She winks at Skull, and he just stares back, completely confused of what she's talking about. Her expression shifts from knowing to excitement as she swoops in and takes one of the chocolates from the plastic casing. "Thanks, Skull!"

He merely chuckles as she pops it into her mouth and heads to the table to eat, Skull following her only a few moments later.

The lasagna is delicious, and Skull can't remember the last time he's eaten anything this good. Aviator rarely cooked meals since they usually were out turfing all day. They usually ordered from the Cafe anyway, but this topped anything offered in the Cafe, including desserts.

"I think this is the best thing I've had in forever," he says once he's done inhaling the food. 

"Nah, it's not as good as the stuff my mom used to make. Remember those meals?" Aviator is brushing off the compliment but Skull can see that he's straightening a little in his seat and a slight smile comes over his face at that.

"Yeah, I do, and this is better than I remember her food to be."

Paisley nods, mouth full. "Seriously, Avi, this is the best. Cafe food isn't even close to this."

Stitch is too busy shoveling food into her mouth to chime in, but she raises a thumbs up, which is enough approval by Skull's standards. 

Aviator is looking a bit discomposed from all the attention, and it's a first considering he's the one who usually has sought for attention and then basked in it. Purple Team has spent countless times trying to get under his skin with mundane things and though he gets annoyed pretty quickly, he never really loses his composure that much. Skull's known him long enough to understand that Aviator rarely gets flustered. This is the first in a long while.

Paisley solves the sudden awkwardness by standing. "Can I get seconds?"

Aviator tilts his head slightly, the faint tint on his cheeks gone in a blink of an eye. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

She practically bounds into the kitchen.

\--

They turn the TV to some channel Skull's never seen before since it's too late for turfing and Inkopolis News isn't on for the evening post yet. Both Paisley and Stitch seem enthralled at the news reel of the outskirts of Inkopolis, a deep-voiced narrator describing the different areas around the main city.

Aviator sits silently next to Skull, Paisley on Skull's other side, and Stitch next to Paisley. There's some air of comfortableness and Skull feels happy and satisfied with himself for once.

They're all tired, evident when Paisley falls asleep against Stitch, the latter's cap falling off of her head as they slowly tilt sideways in their slumber to land on the pillows nearby. Skull and Aviator stay up a while longer before Aviator yawns and shifts slightly. 

"I'm gonna go to bed," he says to Skull in a low whisper. "What're the girls doing?"

"They're asleep right now," Skull replies softly, and Aviator grins at him, teeth startlingly white in the darkness, the screen's light glow reflecting off his sunglasses.

"I figured as much. They're never quiet for this long."

There's a pause before he leans over and pecks Skull on the cheek and stands. "G'night, Skull."

The bedroom door shuts behind him with a soft click and it takes exactly half an hour before Skull can even process what exactly just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	16. useless gay avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title explains all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok idk how many of u read that aloha backstory fic i made but this ties into it bc i couldnt resist just shoving pink team in even if its just for a little bit of it dshsdjdf

“He kissed you??”

“On the cheek, yes.”

“But still!”

“It wasn’t even technically a kiss—“

Stitch slams her hands on the table so suddenly that Skull jumps. “You’re so impossibly gay.”

Skull flushes. “So?”

“So what? You just gonna let him kiss you like that and not do anything? I thought you liked him!” 

“I do but—“

“But what?”

Skull looks away and Stitch sighs. “Look, Skull, if he moves on, it’s game over. He  _likes_  you. You can see it on his face whenever he talks to you—“

“He doesn’t deserve me. What happened with Vintage—“

“Is in the past now,” Stitch says firmly. “He’s forgiven you, you need to forgive yourself.”

“And you know because...?”

“He talks about you so much, it’s not even funny. Even when you weren’t here, you came up as a topic every five minutes. Yesterday’s shopping trip was all Paisley, yes, but Aviator let her go nuts because he said you also have a terrible sweet tooth. I’m telling you, he likes you. The same way you like him.”

The door swings open and they both jump apart, Stitch busying herself on her phone while Skull stares into space. 

“We got ourselves an opponent," Aviator says to the room at large. "You hear of Cyan Team?"

"Yeah, vaguely." Stitch frowns. "Why?"

"They're right beneath us on the leaderboards now," Paisley tells her, and her gaze lands on Skull briefly. She winks once at him, head tilting towards Aviator slightly before pointing out the window to the Plaza below. "They challenged us when we were coming back from the Cafe. Said to pass the message on to you."

"Time and place?" Skull's interested. Cyan Team must be the team that was on the TV last night. They seem like opponents that won't be too boring on field.

"Blackbelly, and right now if you want. They're waiting around for you. Turf war," Aviator supplies with a grin.

Skull stands, eyes darting away from his second-in-command and both girls shoot him knowing looks before he looks away from them too. "Well, let's get going then."

\--

Two minutes later and Skull is wondering how this team got to where they are now. All four of the member look like they haven't seen the light of day in ten years.

Their leader, Mask, is on his phone when they arrive and he barely looks up the entire time Skull tries to talk to them. They establish they'll battle right now, since neither of them have anything better to do and Skull needs to take his mind off of last night.

The first half starts off like normal, Purple Team pushing to cover their half of the field before everything explodes. Literally.

At least ten seekers run off the sides of the stage and head towards Paisley, leaving her splatted, a string of ink mines coupled with toxic mist splatting Stitch and a wave of constantly replaced sprinklers surrounding Aviator and splatting him as well. That takes down basically the entire team, using only sub weapons, and Skull can't say he's not impressed.

He scopes out that girl wearing the visor -- was her name Jersey? -- and splats her before Mask appears, just out of his range. The smug look on the other's face, even through the mask, is mildly irritating, but Skull knows this match is far from over.

The familiar ding as his teammates respawn alerts Skull to what they need to do. Cyan Team has covered more than half the stage by now and they need to reclaim turf or else they'll be fighting a losing battle.

A purple Inkstrike comes out of nowhere and lands in the center pillar of the stage, splatting both Full Moon and Des, who were unlucky enough to be caught in the center. This takes Cyan Team down a few since now they're missing half their team and though Jersey respawned, it'll be a while before she makes it to the front line.

Aviator moves past his line of sight, covering the area around him in dark purple as Paisley and Stitch flank him, together claiming the main area for Purple Team. Skull lifts his E-Liter and wastes a precious shot helping Aviator climb up the center pole, knowing how hard it is for the other to climb walls as easily as other Inklings, and Aviator waves to him before swimming up. Stitch gives him a smirk and a wave too, almost mockingly imitating Aviator and Skull flushes despite his best efforts.

They push Cyan Team back and though they try to make a comeback, Skull snipes the entire team down in four successive shots, leaving the frontliners to push all the way to the other's base.

They keep them there as the whistle blows, ending the match, and Mask meets him back in the lobby.

"Youuuu're good," he says reluctantly. "Tooo good."

"Comes with practice," Aviator says brightly, that smirk on his face again, and Mask gives him a look of contempt. Skull resists the urge to snipe Mask down again right here.

"I gaaathered that," he grumbles. "We practice too, but we're nooot as good as thaaat. You're a betteeer sniper than all those lame ones ouuuut there."

"See? We keep telling him that and he takes it like 'oh yeah I am?' as if he's never heard it before," Stitch says and Skull rolls his eyes at her. 

"Stiiill." Mask gives Skull a grudging look of respect. "You eaaarned youuuur S+ rank, unlike thoooose lame piiiink Inklings we fouuuught yesterday."

"Pink Team?" Paisley asks and Mask's eyes lazily slide over to her.

"Yeaaah. You hear of theeem?"

"Right below you." She wiggles her phone at the cyan Inkling's face and his eyes narrow. "Seems like a team worth checking out, right, Skull?"

Skull blinks. They just finished  _this_  match; everything is moving so quickly. "What--"

A hand comes down on his shoulder and Aviator's voice enters his left ear, momentarily stopping his hearts. "They seemed pretty agile yesterday. Should be fun, yeah?"

Skull can't bring himself to look at Aviator, instead looking towards the others, seeing the smirk on Stitch's face, the wink from Paisley, the incredulous and slightly amused looks from Cyan Team. He knows he's blushing, and Aviator would soon feel the heat from it if he didn't  _get his hand off his shoulder._

He steps slightly to the side so Aviator's grip loosens and thankfully vanishes all together. "Yeah. We could challenge them."

\--

Pink Team is good, but Skull can tell their skill level isn't close to Purple Team's own. They're fast, extremely unpredictable, and have this weird inclination to dancing to avoid getting hit. He watches maybe three battles over the course of a few days before deciding to challenge them.

It goes as expected: they win. Still, it was an interesting battle all the same, and Skull is decently impressed by the other's teamwork, though they do seem to be a bit distracted today.

He tells Aloha this before the other can walk away and just returns to his team afterwards.

"Good battle," Paisley greets him, stretching widely. "They tired me out, no complaints though. OG and Straw are sorta cute."

"You always go for the girls, Paise," Aviator says with a laugh, and she snorts. 

"They're cute, don't lie! All four of them are like  _whoo"_ she imitates fanning herself and Stitch elbows her. 

"You said that about Avi too."

"Everyone says it about Avi," Paisley says, eyes going to Skull, who pointedly looks away. "He's like, a perfect ten on looks."

"I'd say the same for you, but y'know," Aviator gestures to his sunglasses and grins. "I'm imagining you look pretty hot too."

Paisley laughs. "You may be blind, but you know how to play someone for compliments."

"Ain't no playing, Miss Paisley," Aviator bows to her. "True genuine compliment, even if I can't see your pretty face."

Paisley smacks him gently on the arm. "Oh shut up, you useless gay. Stop pretending."

Aviator actually flushes at that and Skull can  _see_  the triumphant smirk under Paisley's bandanna. He has to admit, both girls are good at getting the reactions they need out of both of them, but he knows they'll probably have to work a little harder if they want actual results.

Aviator coughs into his fist as if covering his fluster up from two seconds ago. "O- _kay_ , anyway, what're we doing now? We got through both Cyan and Pink Team, and I don't know if you'll want to want to go to the fourth one on the list, Orange Team. Heard they're a bit on the militaristic side." He tilts his head at Skull and though Skull knows Aviator can't make eye contact with him, he still glances away, feeling his cheeks heat up a little.

"We don't need to fight them if they're that low," Skull says finally. "Maybe wait until something comes up with them and I'll think about it."

Aviator grins and it speeds Skull's heartrate up by several ticks. "Gotcha. Wanna go to the Cafe for a bit? I need something to drink."

No one really says yes or no but somehow they all end up walking to the Cafe anyway, Stitch nudging Paisley slightly and gesturing to Aviator as they enter the crowded place; Skull knows that they're plotting something, and it's only a matter of time before they all find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh wonder what theyre gonna do...
> 
>  
> 
> (hint: it has nothing to do w careless whisper being blasted on the cafe speakers i swear)


	17. that moment when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more banter with purple team and the girls' plot goes through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that moment when you think something's gonna happen and then it doesn't and you're just like. wow i cant believe perhapssoon just did this.
> 
>  
> 
> also an actual chapter in avi's pov wow thats new

The Cafe is overcrowded as usual and Aviator honestly only wanted to come here to get   Paisley’s jab cleared from his mind. The noise from the constant chatter and the footsteps of various people moving around the Cafe is enough sensory overload for him to just concentrate on making it to a table without walking into anything. 

The four of them manage to secure an empty table without too much trouble and Stitch tosses a few menus she collected at the door onto the table. Aviator can’t read it, but he’s come here enough times to know what it says. Still, he has to put on a show for whoever could be watching and he picks up the laminated book and flips through it, letting his fingers run across the smooth pages and the slight indents from overuse. He’s glad the Cafe operates on independent ordering, requiring everyone to order their food at the counter before a waiter delivers it to their table. He doesn’t know if he can stand being waited on here. It makes him feel weird. 

Paisley is folding napkins at their table, the slight  _shuff_  of the thin paper the only indication of that, the sound barely heard over the noise around them. 

“You guys all know what you want?” Stitch asks, tossing her menu into the middle of the table. “I think we’ve been here enough times to know what we want before we even walk in the door.”

Skull hums. “It’s always nice to check over the menu still. Just in case.”

“Just in case you want to order more than you already do?” Paisley teases. 

“It’s not like you order small meals here either.”

She scoffs at him. “I’ll have you know that I order well balanced — or as well balanced as the Cafe can get — meals that consist of carbs, meat, vegetables, and sugar. Yours are all just sugar.”

“Yet somehow I’m still alive.”

“Maybe it’s the Great Zapfish’s way of intervening with the circle of life so you can continue being a cod sniper. Can’t lose out on the talent, y’know,” Aviator puts in and both girls laugh. 

“Avi, if the Great Zapfish wanted him alive for turfing, he’s gonna be immortal.” Paisley throws a napkin at him. “We can’t have that.”

He grins and flings the napkin back at her. “We all can just pass away from old age and he’ll still be out here sniping down the enemy.”

“You’re so mean,” she whines playfully. “Don’t leave your leader behind.”

“I wouldn’t be immortal,” Skull says carefully. “Because if my skills were the only thing keeping me from you three, I’d just switch to Inkbrush and fail.”

“Awwww,” Aviator chuckles. “You’re too sweet.” Talking to Skull now is like testing boiling water to see if it’ll burn him. He doesn’t know how Skull truly feels about him, despite Paisley’s reassurances that he feels the same way. 

"Yeahhh, that sounds a bit depressing," Paisley says, still folding and stacking napkins. "Oh! Avi, can you get me some more napkins? I'm trying to build this tower."

"What tower?"

"You may not see it now but I'm making a tower out of napkins." The joking tone in her voice is very apparent and he grins. 

"Alright, alright, gimme as sec." 

Aviator stands, chair squeaking as it slides across the floor. The napkins, he remembers, are to the left of the entrance so he just retraces his steps, barely remembering to step to the left of that chair that somehow always sticks out too far. A handful of napkins later and he has to navigate his way back to his table, following the sound of Paisley's voice, now focused on asking Stitch how she manages with such a short range.

He hears it before he walks into it. Stitch shifts slightly, the heel of her shoe brushing against the tiled floor as she extends her leg right in his path. His mind is too caught up in the stimuli around him to truly process it until she deliberately trips him and he's falling, almost in slow motion.

So this was their plan. It is either stupid, desperate, or brilliant, or maybe all three. He has to applaud them for their commitment to this, and while he knows he brought all of it onto himself by kissing Skull that night, he can't help but laugh internally. Cod, this is going to be so embarrassing.

The world speeds up again and he pitches forward right as Skull stands up, hands suddenly grasping at his waist to steady him and he twists slightly and he knows, cod, he  _knows_  Skull caught him, but this position leaves them barely an inch from each other's faces.

He hears Paisley cheer, and she and Stitch high-five, the noise jarring even in the crowded Cafe. The other smells faintly like sugar and Aviator knows from the heat on his face that he’s blushing furiously. The faint ting of his tentacles alighting — or maybe it’s Skull’s, he doesn’t know — makes him tense as Skull somehow moves even  _closer_ than before. It’ll be so easy if he just reached up to pull the bandanna down and close the distance between them. 

Except he’s scared to. Maybe it was fun to imagine this moment in the past but actually experiencing it brings to light all the doubts in his mind. What if Skull didn’t even like him back?

They sit there like that for a minute, two minutes, an eternity, before Skull gently pulls him upright again with a briefly muttered, “Sorry,” and then “I’m going to go order for all four of us. Stitch, come with me?”

The leader of Purple Team moves away from Aviator, shoes shuffling on the floor as Stitch gets up to join him. Aviator doesn’t really have anything else to do except go back to his seat, shove the napkins at Paisley, and drop his head onto his arms. She pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. 

“You guys just stared at each other for forever,” she says cheerfully. “A step forward!”

He doesn’t bother to point out that he  _can’t_  stare and just makes a noncommittal noise into his sleeves. The heat is slowly draining away from his face and ears, and Paisley pokes his head. 

“Hey, your glow is fading away, that’s good.”

He untangles an arm to hold down his tentacles as if it would help the glow diminish faster and Paisley snickers a bit. “You and Skull looked like you were about to unleash your specials on each other.”

“Can we  _not_  talk about that?” It comes out a bit harsher than he intended and he can hear Paisley’s smile slip a little by the faint ruffle of her bandanna. 

“Yeah, it’s just— hey, you tried, okay? What made you not kiss him anyway?”

“It felt wrong.” His voice is muffled by his jacket sleeves still, as if he’s trying to not admit the true reason why he didn’t take advantage of the moment. 

Paisley sighs loudly. “I swear. You flirt so easily but when you’re in an actual romantic moment, you chicken out. Whatever happened to your composure, Mr. Useless Gay?”

Aviator groans. “It wasn’t romantic.”

She snorts. “I know you well enough to know that’s not true, you idiot.”

He lifts his head from the table and glares half-heartedly in her direction. “How would you know?”

“Because you’re both so head over heels for each other it’s almost painful to watch you guys act like you wouldn’t like to do anything more than kiss.” 

“That’s not what we think about all the time, Paise.”

Paisley laughs. “Ok fine. Either that or your unjustly regret that you kissed him that night.”

He feels his face flush again as she giggles. “Oh my cod--”

“Don’t deny the love, Avi,” she says dramatically and slings an arm around him. "And you can bet with all the great fashion sense you have that Stitch and I will do anything in our power to--"

"Thanks, but no." Aviator can't pass up on a opportunity to jab, "Focus on locking lips with her first and get back to me later about that."

She squeaks in surprise before swatting his shoulder. "Avi, you're cruel."

"Same to you, Paise."

Paisley huffs, and Aviator can only imagine her rolling her eyes in annoyance, but he smiles despite that. He had to give it to the girls; that moment wasn't half bad anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay with double a is just gaay


	18. where the author forgets the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come to the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually forgot the entire point of this fic im so sorry fhdkdh vintage who??? i only know slow burn (not that slow honestly) gays
> 
>  
> 
> this is also a lot longer than I planned it too dhdkdh

Why did she do that, why did  _he_  do that? Skull knew the girls had something planned, but never like this. His cheeks are still heated when he drags Stitch along to stand along in the line with him. 

“Why didn’t you kiss him?” Stitch demands as soon as they enter the line and Skull stiffens. 

“Was I supposed to? You tripped him. I happened to be there—“

“We were trying to set you two up, Skull. You were within an inch of each other’s faces and I know for a fact that you went closer too. So why chicken out?”

Skull doesn’t answer. Something about that moment felt  _right_ , and he’s too scared by that to really do anything about it. Staring into Aviator’s face, the same one he’s been looking at since childhood, with his lips slightly parted, milky white eyes wide through his sunglasses, purple tint along his cheeks and ears, and flaming glow from his tentacles, made Skull so afraid he would screw this up again. So he clammed up and just let his friend go. Only now with Stitch’s confrontation does he wonder if he made the correct choice. 

Stitch seems to realize he's not up for conversation, and backs off. She orders all four of their meals and Skull follows her from the line back to the table. For once, he's glad Aviator is blind so he can't see him and silently edges back into his seat. The four of them eat mostly without speaking; though Paisley tries to start conversation, Aviator doesn't help her continue it like he usually does and it dies awkwardly.

The regret and confusion on that specific moment in the Cafe follow Skull through his years of turfing. The newly dubbed S4 are known to being the strongest, but Blue Team comes in and knocks down the fortified public placements in five matches. Skull doesn't want to deal with them after the first loss; they already show that they aren't capable to dealing with Purple Team and it's just dumb luck that they beat the rest of the S4. With Army, they used the unexpected against him. For Aloha, his entire team gave up in the middle of the match. With Mask, they just persevered through his team's cynical attitude. And with Skull? They lost.

They challenge him to a rematch and he has nothing better to do, really. His years with Vintage haven't completely disappeared in its effects, but he accepts the challenge, fully prepared to win again.

Blue Team surprises him the second time at least. They are unpredictable and chaotic and as they actually  _battle_  instead of being overwhelmed, Skull finds himself actually having a lot more fun that he expected. Even though Purple Team loses, he's smiling underneath his bandanna as they walk out of the lobby together.

One thing leads to another, they move to the Square, the S4 join together as a single team, Emperor comes and goes and  _then_.

The Splatfest is decently fun, and Skull had to adjust to having more than one backliner in this the team, but his teammates aren’t incompetent. They cover well, and Headphones’ a good sniper, and all in all, Skull was actually feeling good about it until Vintage shows up. 

He’s the same, the exact same as he was before, if not for the lack of any emotion in his eyes. Skull briefly wonders where his team had been all this time, but Paisley and Stitch aren’t as obsessed in checking leaderboards anymore ever since Emperor completely demolished the S4. A part of him falls apart and shatters at the sight of his ex; he was hoping to avoid him longer. 

“Vintage.” He's careful to keep his voice flat, just in case. 

“Skull.” Vintage’s voice sounds different, more... blank. It would be almost believable they never even met in the first place if it weren’t for that slight angry spark in the other’s eyes. 

They briefly part again, without much more said between them. Skull wonders if Vintage is still all about the ranks, and as he checks the leaderboard for ranked for the first time in years, Vintage’s team, nicknamed the X-Blood, are in the top spot. 

He has heard of this new X rank, the one even higher than S+ and while the topic has come up for Purple Team if they want to continue through, they never followed up. Their ranks aren’t as interesting as a priority for them anymore, not since Blue Team beat them. Something inside all of them seemed to realize the importance of having fun. It only has occurred to him now the absolute ridiculousness of wanting to have a high rank. Vintage may have a reason to be the best, but ranks are just letters. That’s all. 

And despite all those months of training, their skills never made them better people. 

—

"Those who are below X rank? They're trash." There's a slam and a high screech from Goggles as wishes tumble around them. Vintage's gaze is locked on Skull, and the purple Inkling briefly has a notion to laugh.

It's funny, really, that those words that used to be directed at everyone but Skull now were being said directly to his face.

The weird part is that he isn't even mad about it. He's just more hurt than anything.

He can see the matching hurt in Vintage's own eyes, concealed behind egotistical glares. The others may think he's intimidating, and while Skull agrees with that aspect, he knows Vintage too well to be afraid of him. They're all broken, when it comes down to it. Mistakes have been made, apologies glossed over, and it all ended here.

There's that genuine curiosity behind Vintage's question -- accompanied, of course, by unwavering sarcasm --when he asked why Skull was still in S+. Maybe the blue Inkling truly believed Skull would continue on with his narrow-minded way of thinking that only he could be the best. Maybe they didn't understand each other as well as they thought.

Vintage keeps his face blank as he can, and Skull admires his ability to stay straight-faced in public. If this were anywhere else, he'd be treated with a death glare coupled with more harsh words than he can handle. 

But even that, he’s not sure if he’ll receive. There’s a vague sort of emptiness there, in all four of the newly dubbed X-Blood, like their last remains to live are bent on their rank and nothing else. Their eyes are blank, and while Double and Red constantly have their insane smiles on their faces, it’s become more of a mask from what Skull can see. There’s no more of that joking relationship, no more of Omega and Vintage exchanging exasperated glances, no more of any of that. 

The vaguely confused look on Vintage’s face when he tells them that they have people stronger than what ranks can even handle — namely Blue Team as they seemed to accomplish a lot more than anyone has before — is enough to stick to him. And when Blue Team uncovers the box he’s been hiding for years, Skull knows he can’t really run from Vintage. It wasn’t like it was an option anyway. 

“You don’t know?” Aviator turns his head to gaze in Skull’s general direction. “I mean I can respect that, but really?”

“No,” Skull admits and Aviator raises an eyebrow. 

“Thought not.” His head nods towards the box sitting between them. “You wouldn’t keep all that if you were impartial to him.”

Skull swallows hard. “I know. Maybe.. I miss him. The way we used to be.” He watches Aviator for any negative reaction but the blind Inkling just shrugs. 

“Yeah, I would too. Y’know, if he weren’t such a tryhard for being the best.”

He actually has to chuckle at that. “I was too.”

“Yeah, but you’re _different_.”

The way Aviator says the word ‘different’ catches Skull’s attention. His crush on the other — and yes he could finally admit it — hadn’t truly gone away and while neither Paisley nor Stitch tried anything else to get them together, it’s been so long for Skull to even be sure if Aviator reciprocated his feelings. And now, staring at him, the doubt still swirls inside, insisting there was no way in shell that Aviator could like him back. But still. He could hope. 

“Am I really?” He puts feeling behind the words, because he doesn’t believe it, still to this day, but Aviator nods firmly. 

“I think part of it is that our past affects us too much, don’t you think?” He gestures to the box. “This is our past, but it isn’t our life. Whatever happened with that team? It’s over. You’re fine. And I think Paisley and Stitch need to have some pictures in there too.”

Skull allows a smile to spread across his face as he stands. “I’ll try to find some tonight. You’ll help me?”

“You know I’m blind,” Aviator laughs, reaching for his sunglasses. He puts them on the top of his head, like he used to so many years ago, and Skull feels a wave of nostalgia. “I can help in finding pictures, but not ones with them in it.”

“You know what I mean,” Skull replies and Aviator rolls his eyes, getting to his feet as well. 

“Yeah, yeah. You gonna find Vintage?”

The bandanna-wearing Inkling stops in surprise. “How’d you know?”

Aviator just grins at him. “I had a hunch. You two have a lot to finish up anyway, don’t you?”

“We do,” Skull answers and as he’s heading to the door, Aviator calls him back. 

“Wait a sec, Skull.”

He turns to find his childhood friend right in front of him, and he barely has any time to react before Aviator harshly tugs Skull’s bandanna down and kisses him on the lips. 

Skull instinctively deepens it without realizing and Aviator pulls away after a moment, leaving the former in a flushed daze. “What was  _that_  for?”

Aviator grins, that signature smirk that Skull knows and  _loves_  well slipping onto his face, despite the clear blush on his cheeks and ears. “Oh y’know. Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.”

Skull kisses him again solely to shut him up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳


	19. amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost in the rush that keeps rushing through my veins  
> Oh who needs love who needs love   
> When the people scream your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinodeya better make them get on better terms or else im gonna cry
> 
>  
> 
> and this is so diff from canon dfsjkfsd apparently only skull and vin were on bad terms n everyone else was chill w each other? idek but anyway this is already v canon divergent so imma just go all the way haha i need them to make up or else

Tracking down Vintage is harder than Skull thought, especially since Vintage had made it clear through Omega he didn’t want to see Skull. The Square is devoid of any X-Blood members, and the clothing and weapons shop are surprisingly bare. The Shoal, however, reveals Red and Double, talking loudly about some new game, their smiles seeming permanently plastered to their faces. 

He has two options. One is to walk up to them and face them head on, and the second is walk right back out and find Vintage himself. The first seemed more likely to crash and burn, especially since Red’s warning hasn’t left him through all these years. The second could take weeks to follow through. 

Before Skull can even finish thinking through the two choices, his legs decide to carry him forward into the Shoal so he’s standing right behind the two blue Inklings. Double sees him first. 

“Skull, haven’t seen in you in a bit,” he exclaims, smirk on his face showing his amusement at some unsaid joke. Red giggles, the noise an octave too high.

"Still running around with that blind guy, what's-his-face?"

"Aviator," Skull supplies quietly, not that the two even hear him because now they're talking like he's not here.

Double laughs. "Oh my cod, I totally forgot, he had that guy with him, where is he now?"

"Probably dumpster diving in that trash outfit of his," Red smirks, "and it's no wonder that he's blind; anyone can tell with how he dresses."

Skull's eyes narrow as they continue to trash-talk his friend -- are they dating now? -- and finally cuts in. "Where's Vintage?"

Both look at him with surprise, like they didn't notice he was there. Red's expression twists into a half scowl, half smile. It's almost freakishly scary the way she stares at him with what Skull's sure is an intent to murder him right here.

" _You_  don't get to know where he is," she hisses. "He  _hates_  you."

"I'm aware," Skull says calmly. Any other day, he'd probably feel the intended blow of the words, but he doesn't care what Vintage thinks of him anymore. Red looks taken aback for a split second before she frowns and looks to Double.

"He doesn't want to see you," the other Inkling says finally, the hollow grin on his face. "But I guess you and Vinny have some shit to take care of so--"

"No, 'Mega told us not to!" Red snaps. "We can't tell him where he is."

Skull sighs. This is getting nowhere. "Fine. If I can't see him, tell him I'll be behind Ammo Knights until two." And he turns his back on them and walks out, leaving them in shocked silence.

\--

He doesn't expect Vintage to show, which is why he only allotted half an hour for the other. But the footsteps approaching takes him by surprise. He looks up to see Vintage standing there, his silhouette larger due to the new jacket with the massive collar that Skull is reluctant to admit suits him very well. He waits for Vintage to start talking because he thinks the other needs boundaries set out, but the bowlcut Inkling does nothing but stare at him.

Skull doesn't have time for this. "You need something?"

Vintage's eye twitches. "You could say that."

There's a long pause, during which that Skull realizes something. As much as he could dislike Vintage, as much as he could try to ignore him, he never truly stopped loving him. It was dumb and cheesy to say the least, that he was hung up on his only ex, but the more he thinks about it, the more it solidifies into the truth. But it isn’t romantic, not anymore. That part of their relationship is gone, and he doesn’t really want it back. He cares for Vintage though, and the fact that he’s stone-faced and emotionless hurts a little. It was like he lost all capability to truly live.

"You can't let it go, can't you?"

Vintage reacts almost exactly as Skull predicted: his eyes widen slightly, body moving into a defensive pose. "Yes. I can. Unlike you."

Skull sighs. Vintage is the same, same as he's always been. He was like this when Skull fell for him, which is probably why he was so stuck on the other. The purple Inkling, on the other hand, has changed quite a bit. He can let his ego drop for more than five seconds. "If I have to be brutally honest, I couldn't forget for quite some time. But this isn't how we need to be."

The blue Inkling's posture stiffens. "Agreed." The word sounds like he has to force it out of his mouth, like it'll poison him if he says it for too long.

"What do you have against me?"

Vintage starts at the question, nostrils flaring slightly. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

More silence.

It's a standstill, much like the one they had years before. Only this time, there was no ending, no buzzer, no game over. Nothing to calculate how far they've come for objective.

What is their objective? To stay locked in a battle that neither of them truly understood? To let the past get between them? To let every wrong word and every fake action become the foundation for their relationship?

Skull wants to start over. He would start over from the very moment he met Vintage, to do everything over again. But the problem isn't only him. 

He'd blame it on Vintage, on his parents, but in truth, it's just a mess of complicated actions pingponging off each other and there's only hope that it'll turn out okay. He wants to start over with his ex, he  _needs_  to start over. And if Vintage is stubborn, then so be it. Skull doesn't want to do this anymore.

"We need to start over," he says finally, the words hanging between them like a dead weight. "I'm tired of this."

Vintage's expression doesn't change. "So am I."

"You were jealous of Aviator, for reasons I didn't understand--"

"Are you dating him?" The question is out of nowhere, but it's here now, and Skull doesn't know how to answer this. The kiss meant something, but nothing was established except for their shared feelings.

"I don't know. Probably."

Triumph -- but it's spite that's mixed in, Skull can see it -- flashes in Vintage's eyes. "I knew it--"

"What do you have against him?" Skull cuts him off, and Vintage looks away, the only sign of uncertainty he's seen in the other so far. He presses on. "What do you want with him? He can't live to your impossible standards; he doesn't want to. He would be friends with you if you just didn't--"

"He wouldn't." Vintage says. "They never do. No one understands the importance of my rank--"

"That's all you are." The words come out flat, so flat that Skull is surprised by his own voice. "You're just a rank now. That's it. You're X rank, the pride of the Square for your capabilities, but what do you get out of it? Fame? Money?"

"Both, but that's enough for me."

Skull stares at his ex, someone he started off with feelings for, only to have the strings pulled at his wrists, pulling him deeper. This very person who now only relied on his rank to get what he thought he needed. He has the highest rank and skill out of everyone in the Square, but it's pathetic in the face of what he  _doesn't_  have. Love, happiness, a  _life_.

"Is it really?"

He gets no response from the other, but there are cracks in his expression, cracks that Skull knows he can get through.

They sit there in silence a moment longer and Skull finally moves towards the other with a speed he didn’t know he had. Vintage only has the time to take a step back, eyes wide, before Skull crushes him in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is. prolly almost done aaaaaaaaa 
> 
>  
> 
> i cant make it longer than dreams into reality but. maybe a few more chapters.... and that'll b it.... i always need bloopers...


	20. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always what you think it'd be  
> Turn your head for one second and the tables turn  
> And I know, I know that I did you wrong  
> But will you trust me when I say that I'll  
> Make it up to you somehow, somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cries i just think theyre neat

It's not hard to reconcile, not when both parties are ready for it. Skull sits next to Vintage behind Ammo Knights for two hours and they talk about everything, about the past, the present, and what they want to do in the future. He listens about Omega and Red, about the developing feelings for Double, about the stress and lack of emotions needed for X rank. In return, he gives his own perspective on Aviator, new information on Stitch and Paisley, and his plans regarding the S4.

Vintage calls up Omega, informs her of what's going on, and when Omega shows up behind the weapons shop with Red and Double in tow, she actually smiles. Red takes a little while longer to warm up to the changes, but since she is loyal to both Vintage and Omega, she finally tilts her head to Skull in greeting, eyes warning him what will happen if he screws up.

He takes it with a returning nod, because he knows that if they ever split again, it won't be because of him.

Double seems impartial to everything and takes it in stride, shaking Skull's hand so enthusiastically, the purple Inkling fears it will be ripped off right then and there.

The five of them make a strange sight, especially since the X-Blood are known to avoid contact with anyone other than their own teammates. They pass Blue Team, Goggles gasping in excitement, the other three simply staring in amazement. They pass Stitch and Paisley, both girls loaded in shwaffles, their violet eyes wide. Double and Red break off to chat with them, and after a quick confirmation from Skull, the girls actively dive into conversation, handing them their extra shwaffles, and Red pulls out her phone, showing the others and making laughter float across the Square.

Skull smiles to himself and presses on. Their base isn't far from the center of the Square, and as Vintage and Omega follow him through the outskirts and down his street, they start to seem hesitant, each step slower than the first. He pretends not to notice and when he reaches the door, he only has to knock once before it swings open.

Aviator stands there, sunglasses hooked through the zipper of his jacket, eyes staring unseeing at Skull. "Oh, hey." He grins briefly, and Skull moves aside for Vintage, the blue Inkling's footsteps alerting Aviator to his presence. His smile dies slightly, but the bowlcut Inkling resolutely extends a hand to the other.

"You mind if we start over?"

Aviator hesitates before laughing in relief, taking the offered appendage. "Yeah. I'm Aviator."

"Vintage." There's a smidgen of a smile across Vintage's lips as they shake hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of it!! actually jk there's one more chapter so hang tight for that, but yea!! it was fun to write this sdjhfsdjsd thank you all so much for supporting me and commenting and everythin. 
> 
> even tho i got super sidetracked and made this so much more gay than it shouldve been, yall still read this and got to the end with me and im so thankful for all of u jsjdd (still not sure i even characterized them all correctly)


	21. bloopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bloopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this took so long to get out bc 1. i lost motivation w this fic once everything turned gay and it was just a matter of finishing and 2. i had other stuff to do dsjds so im so sorry but here it is now!!
> 
>  
> 
> i also kinda got lazy w the bloopers haha

Oops

 

_Take One_

Goggles holds up a trophy, one that Skull recognizes so clearly that it almost hurts. "Wow! Ah, this is shiny!"

"Put it down," Glasses admonishes with a quick glance over his shoulder at Skull -- he stares unblinkingly at him and he looks away. "You could break it!"

As if on cue, the trophy slips from the other's hands and shatters on the ground. The five of them stare at it for a second before bursting into laughter. Goggles claps his hands over his mouth. "Oh my cod, I'm so sorry!!"

 

_Take Two_

"Skull?" Headphones asks and he looks over at her rather reluctantly, already anticipating her question.

"Yeah?"

"How did you and Vintage fall---"

There's a loud crash and the two turn to see Goggles standing sheepishly over the trophy's scattered remains. 

"Sorry, sorry, carry on," he says quickly, waving his hands in front of him frantically as laughter echoes through the set.

 

 

 

 

Ig You're Blind

 

_Take One_

"No, I think I'm good. We were done by the time Goggles started going a bit wild," Skull answers, feelings of guilt increasing with every lie that comes out of his mouth. 

"Chill." Aviator heads back to the door and misses it entirely, walking straight into the wall. Snickers erupt behind camera and he laughs as well, straightening his sunglasses, which have been knocked askew. "Realistic blind guy, am I right?"

 

 

 

Thou Art An Asshole

 

_Take One_

"We aren't running co-captains?"

Vintage sits there for a second before nodding slightly. "I see. That might be smarter." The unspoken  _told you that you have to lead_  floats in the air between them. "Since I created this team, I'm co-captain then. Anyone object?"

"I object," Aviator says suddenly. 

"Reason for objection?" There's a hint of a smile on Vintage's face as he struggles not to break character.

"You're an asshole."

"What else is new?" Omega asks, still not looking up from her phone. 

There's approximately two seconds of silence before all four of them start laughing.

 

_Take Two_

"I would've if your girlfriend didn't remove half of the chairs in the apartment," Vintage retorts, and seeing Skull's puzzled look, quickly explains, "Omega's girlfriend, Red, is a bit much sometimes." _  
_

"I guess she's more of an ass than you," Omega muses, "because not being able to sit down is the worst crime of the century."

Vintage stares at her and she meets his gaze evenly, both forcing to keep a straight face. 

"Okay, we're going from the top," he says finally, face breaking into a grin.

 

_Take Three_

She nods seriously. "Yes. But he likes you. And that's rare, so enjoy it." The corner of her mouth lifts slightly, and Skull has a feeling that it's her equivalent to a wide grin. "And by liking, I mean that in the real way."

"Real way?" Vintage asks, and Omega quickly looks back at her phone. "What real way?"

Omega doesn't respond, so Vintage looks to Skull. Put on the spot, Skull struggles to come up with a proper fib, pausing a bit before he smiles beneath his bandanna. "The real way to be an asshole. Which is what you are."

"Oh my  _cod,_ " Vintage groans as Aloha shouts  _Oh! Burn!_  behind camera and everyone else starts cackling in laughter. "Can't you give it a rest?"  
"Okay, okay," Aviator manages, breathless. "Let's just get through this take first."

 

 

Wait What?

 

_Take One_

"You'd know otherwise, wouldn't you."

She huffs through her nose. "Yes."

They stand there, staring at each other for maybe two more minutes before she turns away. "You're no longer worth his time anymore, you know that."

A pause.

"And you're no longer worth our aesthetic team look either. Or the gradient tentacles Vin insisted on having us use, or--"

"I get it," he cuts in, half-laughing, and she giggles.

 

_Take Two_

"Or the table we brought in yesterday, or Double's weapon polish, or the jar of mayo still sitting on the counter--"

"Oh my cod."

 

_Take Three_

"Or all of our phones combined, or the tower during tower control, or--"

 

_Take Four_

"Or the camera being used to film us, or the cardboard Judd that Red knocked over for the tenth time today, or Vin's jelly donut we all wanted--"

_Take Five_

"You're also not worth my new shoes, or the carpet of Red's room. Or the kitchen we recently repainted--"

 

_Take Six_

"Or the glass bottle of water on the porch, or the video games in the Shoal, or--"

She pauses and shakes her head, a slight grin on her face. "Why am I listing things again? What was my last line?"

Skull snorts. "Don't ask me. I lost you at 'or'."

 

 

It's Supposed To Be An Argument But I'm Just Criticizing The Script

 

_Take One_

“You better be.” Red comes out of her squid form and Omega makes a noise before letting go of her. The pigtailed Inkling pushes past Vintage and Skull to stand right in front of Aviator. Skull takes it as a miracle she’s hasn’t noticed his eyes yet. “We’re a team, y’know? This whole Splatfest gig seemed meant to be.”

"Meant to be? Sounds like you're getting married or something. You have a foursome?" Aviator grins as Red blanches before gently punching him in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up, you know what I mean. The script just sucks."

 

_Take Three_

Aviator recoils, and Skull realizes he must’ve forgotten about his sunglasses. His fingers reach for the shades but Red is faster. She snatches them from his jacket. “You don’t need these, it’s fucking dark out here.”

“Red.” It’s Omega who speaks now and Red turns slightly. 

“C’mon, ‘Mega, this guy ain’t worth jackshit.  Why did he even join the team? Wait, don't tell me. Skull likes him. 'Cause that was totally not said enough times.”  There's period of shocked silence before Aviator starts laughing.

"What?" Red demands, laughter escaping her too. "I'm right!" 

 

_Take Five_

Aviator looks more than slightly put off now. “Who else is there?” The question is directed at Skull, but of course, fate won’t let him answer. 

Red frowns. “Who else? What do you mean, can’t you—“

She leans in towards Aviator’s face, eyes narrowing. “Hey. What the fuck happened to your eyes?”

"I was born like this."

A moment of silence before Red turns to stare at the camera. "Are you kidding me? What am I supposed to say to that? I sound like a triple asshole already!"

Aviator falls out of the frame from laughing.

 

 

 

We Just Like Pretending

 

_Take One_

"Hey." Paisley extends a hand for Skull to shake. "You're top tier, aren't you?"

"I am." Skull bites his lip to prevent himself on asking if they were dating. His first impression of her is positive at least. She doesn't seem like a talker, instead just going straight to the point. "You?"

"I'm top tier in picking up hot guys, that's for sure," she responds, and Aviator snorts.

"You're not even into guys."  
"Shut up, he doesn't know that."

Skull blinks once.

"Okay, can we run through that again?"

 

_Take Two_

"Nice." Aviator grins. "Paisley was around here somewhere, I swear." He turns in a complete circle, but Skull knows it's only for show. Picking up on the cue, he asks,

"What does she look like?"

"Dark orange ink, wears a bandanna," Aviator responds, before turning back to Skull. "I think she's near Booyah Base."

Skull glances towards the indicated area, but he sees nothing but a purple Inkling in a bandanna. "You sure she has orange ink or did she forget to change colors between takes?"

Paisley, in the distance, turns her ink color to orange, and Skull feigns surprise. "Oh, nevermind, she's here."

 

 

Behind the Scenes Part One

Aviator flips through the script, frown deepening with each paper turned. "Okay, seriously?'  
"What?" Red tilts her head at him, trying to read over his shoulder, but he shoves her away.

"First, get your own paper. And second, I can't fake cry."

There's a brief period of silence before Omega speaks up. "How'd you know there's crying involved?"  
"Wait, there is?" The look on Aviator's face is so comical, everyone bursts out laughing. "I had no idea, oh my cod."

"You-- you don't know?" Paisley asks between gasps of laughter. "You said that so convincingly, I almost thought you read it yourself."

"I'm blind."

"That's why I said--"  
"No, I was faking that. I actually had no idea--"

Vintage is next to the purple Inkling in two long strides and grabs the script from his hands, glancing at it himself. "You cry for what, maybe two seconds?"  
Aviator throws his hands in the air. "Two seconds in that one scene, that's too much."

"You're being overdramatic."

"Necessary for an acting business, is it not."

Vintage just sighs as snickers erupt around them.

 

 

 

This Was Supposed To Be A Moment But You Ruined It

 

_Take One_

The words are out of his mouth before he can take them back, before he can even think he's allowed to say anything else. His voice is slightly choked as he tugs his bandanna to hang around his neck. And he keeps choking.

Aviator stands there, struggling not to break his straight face as Skull doubles over, hacking his lungs out.

A pause. "You done yet?"

The laughter almost drowns out Skull's response as he manages to raise his head. "Shut up."

 

_Take Two_

Aviator doesn’t react to the apology except to drop the smirk. His expression is serious, a bit hurt, but it smoothes over into almost uncharacteristic blankness. He merely steps back to let Skull pass and the bandanna-wearing Inkling stumbles inside. 

“You’re... back. Why?”

The normally serious Inkling strikes a pose, deadpan expression painstakingly drawn onto his face when it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. "Because I love you so much--"

Aviator cracks up, and the sound of Red cackling with laughter behind the camera is audible.

 

_Take Three_

“I missed you,” Skull manages. He feels like crying now, though he doesn’t even know why. “I shouldn’t have left, Avi, I’m sorry.”

Aviator doesn’t respond for a while, and it’s enough for Skull to immerse himself in his mind until he realizes the other Inkling has been silent way past his cue. "Okay, I forgot what I was supposed to say. Sorry?? I guess??"

Skull sighs and rolls his eyes, amusement in his voice regardless. "Wow, what a great response, I feel so much better now."

The camera swings sideways towards the floor as Aviator's voice is heard indignantly: "I blanked out, what was I supposed to do?"

 

 

Ow

 

_Take One_

When Paisley stops by the next day and finds both Aviator and Skull talking about some atrocious move performed in some recent turf battle like nothing between them ever happened, she screams. It scares Skull half to death, but Aviator just grins. 

“It’s her happy scream,” Aviator tells him. “She only screams when she’s happy. When she’s scared, she punches people.”

Paisley immediately frowns and punches him in the arm so hard that he falls off of the couch.

"Oh my cod, are you okay? I didn't mean to do that!"

Aviator groans from his position on the floor. "So you're scared. Gotcha."

 

 

Purple Team Bonding Is Just Bloopers By Itself So I'm Skipping It

 

_Take One_

Vintage falls for it, either for his massive need to be the best or because of reverse psychology, Skull doesn't know. "Fine. Skull. I know you're watching this. I challenge you to a ranked battle. Rainmaker. Arowana Mall. Tomorrow at 7am. Be there so I can fuck you."

Red howls with laughter behind him. "You really mean that, Vinny?"

Vintage just stares into the TV camera, the mistake in reciting his line stubbornly not showing on his face. "Yes. I mean it."

The TV turns off.

Paisley chokes behind her hand, and Skull glances at her, which is all she needs to burst out laughing. "Oh cod, that was so  _good_!"

 

_Take Ten_

The expression on Vintage's face is turning into hesitation and uncertainty. Skull realizes that Vintage knows he deserves to be splatted by Skull, at least now than never, but with that realization, the intense wave of feeling passes. _  
_

His finger slips from the trigger and the wave of ink erupting from the barrel hits Vintage in the face as the game ends.

"My bad," he calls to Vintage's squid soul as the other floats away.

"You weren't even supposed to do that!" is the faint response as Vintage respawns, and Skull just shrugs, sending Purple Team and X-Blood into a fit of laughter.

 

Behind The Scenes Part Two

The camera flickers, the image fuzzy as two Inklings come into view: Red and Double. 

Double speaks. "And then they were gay. The End." 

The camera shuts off, cutting through Red's responding screech of laughter.

 

 

Codammit

 

_The Only Other Take_

"You mind if we start over?"

Aviator hesitates before laughing in relief, taking the offered appendage. "Yeah. I'm Aviator."

"Vintage." There's a smidgen of a smile across Vintage's lips as they shake hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Aviator stares at him. "Well it's not a pleasure to meet you."

Vintage immediately wrenches his hand free and Aviator dashes away, knocking down the door as it is revealed to just be a piece of expertly painted cardboard, cheers and boos coming from behind camera as Vintage gives chase.

Stitch runs in with the clapper, holding it upside down. "And that's all folks!"

Laughter rings through the set once more as the camera goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this fic didnt turn out the way i planned or wanted it to be but im p happy w how... interesting it turned out dfhdssdj s not my best work but yall are too nice to me;;
> 
>  
> 
> thank u so much for all the support!! this was kinda personal to me like all the angst n stuff so yea!! its finally over thank god (jk djhsdf) it was fun while it lasted!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated n keep me motivated!!


End file.
